Un mal cálculo
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Ruby quiere que Weiss y Yang se lleven bien así que le propone a la primera ayudar a la segunda y que así se hagan amigas. A veces cuando planeas algo, sale otra cosa distinta y no esperas que alguien salga con el corazón herido. Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek2019


**Rwby**

**Un mal cálculo **

Disclaimer: _Rwby pertenece a su creador Monty Oum, RT y los que se quedaron a cargo ahora que Monty no está. _

NdelA_: Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek2019. Cumplido el spot, pues nada, al menos espero esto inaugure mi escritura en el nuevo fandom. Tratando de retomar lo que Sunshine me quito. Me encanta el Freezeburn, me encanta Weiss y Yang y no estoy peleada con el Bmblb, que me parece hermoso igual que el White Rose pero mi corazón se quedó con el Freezeburn. _

_Tenía ganas de hacer algo pequeño y simple, tal vez es demasiado cliché y cae en muchos comodismos, pero para retomar creo que esta bien. _

_Aún sigo tratando de trabajar en esa historia larga de Freezeburn y aunque llevo casi 20k,no está ni cerca de que pueda cuajar. Tal vez con más calma y algún día la publique. Por lo pronto espero que esto sea lo suficientemente bueno para que al menos contienda por el premio del concurso porque realmente quiero comenzar a hundirme en este fandom de Rwby, el Rwby's Hell. _

_Si sale algo más en mi tintero, tal vez haga otro One shot para el concurso. Tengo ganas de un Nuts & Dolts. _

_Bye_

_PD. Perdón por el título pésimo, pero siempre he tenido mal gusto para los títulos. _

_PD.2 Resubo el fic ya completo, al menos lo más completo que he podido hacerlo en estos días. _

~•~

—Recuérdame, ¿por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? —exclamó al aire, más para ella que para su interlocutora quien estaba sentada a su lado jugando con un lápiz sobre sus labios prácticamente burlándose como un idiota.

—Porque quieres ganar puntos con mi hermanita, lo cual es asqueroso, Weiss —la miró con mala cara sacando la lengua como si quisiera vomitar—. Mi hermana es mucho más pequeña que tú.

La chica exasperada se pasó la mano por la cabeza acomodándose un mechón de cabello platinado detrás de la oreja y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de encima del escritorio. Hasta ese momento había estado intentando educar a la neardenthal hermana mayor de su compañera de clases.

—No vale la pena gastar saliva para explicarte por enésima ocasión lo que ya te he dicho, pero lo seguiré haciendo hasta que desistas de tu absurda idea. ¡No veo a tu hermana de esa manera! —azotó el libro sobre la mesa ganándose algunas miradas de las mesas vecinas de la biblioteca—. ¡Por dios Yang! ¡Es dos años menor que yo! ¡Ni siquiera es mayor de edad!

—Lo cual lo clasifica como un delito —asintió convencida señalandola con el lápiz—. ¡Eres una lolicona Weiss!

—¿Sabes qué? Ya no puedo más, no me importa que Ruby me haya hecho prometer que intentara ayudarte a pasar cálculo, si te vas a seguir empeñado en ser una idiota conmigo esto se terminó —guardo sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila bastante enojada.

Yang se apresuró a detenerla tomando una de sus muñecas para impedir que continuara guardando sus pertenencias.

—¡Estas terminando conmigo! —gritó para que toda la sala de estudio de la biblioteca se volteara verlas—. ¡Después de que te di todo! ¡Mi vida! ¡Mi virginidad!

Comenzó a lloriquear y más de uno miró a Weiss con ojos reprobatorios interesados en el chisme, otros menos pidieron silencio.

—¡Cállate! —trató de taparle la boca con su otra mano libre—. Es vergonzoso si dices esas cosas —sólo que Yang se revolvió para impedirlo.

—¡¿Es por qué te avergüenzas de mí?! ¡¿No soy suficiente para…! ¡Mmffhdghh!

Forcejearon, con Weiss poniendo ambas manos sobre su cara para silenciar sus labios y Yang jugando a dejarse intimidar, porque siendo sinceros, Yang podía fácilmente tomar a Weiss y tirarla sobre la mesa o el suelo si así lo quisiera, le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y muchos músculos de sobra.

—¡Shhhhhh!

Se oyó el descontento general por su escándalo, quizás en otra época del año, donde no fueran intersemestrales, habrían tenido un público aplaudiendo y apostando por quien iba a ganar, pero hoy no, hoy estaban más preocupados por la clase de Goodwitch que otra cosa.

La bibliotecaria asomo la cabeza desde uno de los pasillos arrastrando su carrito mientras acomodaba los libros que habían sido usados y les hizo una señal con el dedo para advertirles que era su primer aviso antes de ser expulsados del recinto.

Weiss y Yang tomaron asiento esperando que la mujer siguiera su camino. Era una vieja bruja que a más de uno les había dado un susto cuando aparecía de pronto detrás de ellos por los pasillos. Parecía un fantasma errante la mayor parte del tiempo y siendo la biblioteca un lugar tan lúgubre, bien podía darte diabetes o un infarto si te la encontrabas.

—¿Puedes comportarte como una persona civilizada por una vez en tu vida? —le dijo Weiss cuando la espeluznante bibliotecaria salió de su vista.

—Lo siento, pero esa vez está reservada para el día que conozca el amor de mi vida —se llevó una mano al pecho ofendida—. Ni aunque me quieras congelar con esos ojos azul hielo.

—En verdad no sé cómo es que eres hermana de Ruby, aunque puedo ver que ambas pueden ser irritantes cada una a su manera —resopló intentando una vez más educar a la bestia—. Ve a la página 85.

—Ruby no es irritante —de mala gana se puso a hojear el libro buscando la pagina—, tú por otro lado…

Weiss rodó los ojos, Yang sonrió encantada de molestar un poco más a la chica.

—Tienes una oportunidad más antes de que renuncie a esta tontería —enojada le quitó el libro de las manos para ponerlo en la página correcta—. Ahora copia el problema que está aquí y vamos a tratar de resolverlo —le señaló con el dedo poniendo más fuerza de la necesaria que casi traspasó la hoja, una risita de Yang se escapó de sus labios y eso la molesto todavía más—. ¿No sé cómo Ruby puede soportar esto?

—Simple —se encogió de hombros—, ella tiene una maestría en bullying de hermanas mayores —exclamó orgullosa sacando el prominente pecho que ofusco más a Weiss por lo presuntuoso del gesto—. Tú tienes una hermana mayor, ¿no es así? Ruby me dijo eso. Deberías saber lo que es que los hermanos mayores te den su cariño brusco.

De nuevo Weiss rodó los ojos pero la irritación inicial había sido reemplazada por un dejo de tristeza que Yang notó apenas, fue muy fugaz.

—Te voy a anotar al curso de bullying con Yang Xiao Long para que obtengas el grado de máster —le dio un codazo ligero intentando distraerla.

—Sí sí, lo que digas —manoteo para apartarla–. ¡Pon atención!

Por alrededor de una hora se mantuvieron tranquilas realizando los ejercicios de los problemas de cálculo donde Yang tenía mayores dificultades y Weiss se tomó su tiempo para explicarle y guiarla. Al menos por esos minutos pudieron convivir en paz hasta que Yang se canso.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —Weiss le llamó la atención poniéndose los dedos en el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué? —Yang mastico con más ganas el lapicero que tenía en la boca.

—¿Es que acaso tienes la concentración de un mosquito? —la chica le quitó el lápiz poniendo cara de asco al agarrarlo y lo dejó sobre el cuaderno de Yang.

—¡Wow, qué repelente eres! —se rió de su propio chiste y Weiss sólo giró los ojos.

—Como es evidente que llegaste al límite de ti misma, es mejor que me retire ahora antes de que empieces a molestarme de nuevo —miró la hora en su pergamino y se percató de que ya era tarde para regresar a los dormitorios escolares.

—¡Oh vamos! La noche es joven, aún podemos descontrolarnos, beber hasta el amanecer o incendiar la biblioteca, quizás besarnos y tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado o lo que tú prefieras —levantó las cejas seductoramente.

—Cualquier actividad que involucre a Yang Xiao Long de manera extracurricular no me interesa, mucho menos si se trata de cosas que conlleven a un encuentro sexual, además de que no quiero terminar arrestada por alguna tontería… Otra vez —se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas en su mochila.

—¡Vamos! ¿Aún estás enojada por eso? Sólo fue una vez y fue fake, sólo era el tío Qrow haciéndonos una broma —se defendió pero aún así Weiss no dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Para mí no, fue demasiado vergonzoso que un adulto me escoltara a una patrulla bajo el argumento de estar vendiendo drogas a un menor de edad —se sacudió el recuerdo echándose la mochila al hombro.

—Fue una gran broma, hubieras visto tu cara y la de Ruby —se echó una carcajada ante el recuerdo—. ¡Dioses, fue genial!

—Tú también te asustaste —le sacó la lengua jugando como una niña chiquita.

—Tenía que hacer mi parte para que pareciera real, porque por supuesto que reconocí enseguida al tío Qrow —se excusó y Weiss resopló.

—Claro que sí, gallinita dorada —dijo con desdén cruzando los brazos.

—¡No soy una gallina, soy un dragón! —se levantó de la silla recogiendo sus cosas sin orden, solo arrojandolas dentro y fue por Weiss que ya estaba alejándose para cortarle el camino—. Y puedo demostrártelo aquí y ahora, o si lo deseas, ¿tu casa o la mía? —le susurro al oído de manera sensual.

—No estoy interesada en tus bravuconadas —extendió la mano para alejarla y seguir su camino a la salida, molesta por la insinuación.

—¡Oh vamos! Todos están interesados en estos músculos —alzó sus brazos haciendo flexión para mostrar sus bíceps—, estos rizos —sacudió su larga y abundante cabellera— y está linda sonrisa —mostró su blanca dentadura—. Todos quieren un pedazo de esta rubia escultural.

—Yo no —exclamó simplemente rodando los ojos.

—¡Tsh! Me has dejado congelada, Ice Queen —se mostró ofendida por su rechazo.

—¡Hey! No soy ninguna reina del hielo —apresuró su paso cruzando la puerta de la biblioteca llegando al exterior.

—¡Eres la chica Frozen y voy a derretir ese hielo! —lanzó el desafío señalandola con el dedo—. ¡Vas a amarme y querrás besarme! —pero ni así Weiss se detuvo, sólo se giró para verla y decirle una última cosa antes de dejarla atrás.

—¡Creí que habías dicho que estaba interesada en tu hermana! —levantó un poco la voz mostrando una pequeña risa en sus labios.

—¡Creí que habías dicho que no! —respondió también alzando la voz pero se había quedado detenida en su intento de ir tras Weiss—. ¡Me deseas Weiss Schnee!

—¡Eres una bruta! —fue lo último antes de dejarla.

—¡No me culpes por intentar algo con una chica tan buena y rica! ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! —esta vez Weiss no le respondió aunque volteó a verla, Yang hizo el gesto de azotarla como si estuviera nalgueando a alguien y Weiss decidió apresurar el paso—. ¡Nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora! —gritó Yang antes de perderla de vista.

La vio irse sin recibir una respuesta de la chica Schnee.

~o~

La ayuda extra para la clase de Goodwitch le había sentado bien para poder presentar el examen y sacar una buena nota. No había sido excelente pero fue más que suficiente para obtener un aprobatorio que le deba margen para el siguiente intersemestral. Las sesiones de estudio con Weiss, a pesar de lo aburrido que era estudiar cálculo, la sacaban de la rutina divirtiéndose a costa de molestar a la chica.

Aún con su arsenal más pesado para coquetear con las chicas, Weiss pasaba de ella como si fuera nada y eso en parte era frustrante y en parte emocionante. Podía ser todo lo descarada que quisiera y a Weiss le valdría tres hectáreas de galaxia, pero aún así era divertido como la chica encontraba una manera de rechazarla vez si, ves también. Hubiera sido doloroso si estuviera realmente interesada en ella, pero no era el caso, no la veía de esa forma y por eso era divertido.

—¡Sis! —el grito de Ruby resonó por todo el pasillo de la escuela cuando vio en la distancia a su hermana mayor.

La pequeña niña corrió con Weiss a remolque detrás de ella hasta llegar a Yang y mirar el tablero donde se anunciaban las calificaciones.

—¡Lo hiciste Sis! ¡Aprobaste! —saltó emocionada abrazando a su hermana.

—Apenas es el segundo examen, después del terrible primero, esto me ayuda a descansar en el último y tener mi nota —dijo satisfecha de sí misma como si ese plan fuera lo máximo.

—¡Oh no! ¡No pase todo ese sufrimiento la semana pasada para que simplemente te conformes con el mínimo aprobatorio! —una Weiss enojada le picó con el dedo en el hombro topando se con el duro músculo—. Tomaremos una clase regular para repasar cada semana hasta el siguiente examen y vas a obtener la máxima calificación o dejo de llamarme Weiss Schnee.

—¡Wow! Alguien es muy competitiva —exclamó fingiendo dolor donde la chica había presionado su dedo y después guiño el ojo—. ¡Así me gustan! ¡Ardiente hielo que me quema, hazme tuya!

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas pálidas de Weiss que tosio para recuperar la compostura.

—¡Tienes prohibido hacer ese tipo de comentarios vergonzosos! —se cruzó de brazos indignada y Yang reía burlonamente.

—Deberías estar feliz de tener que librarte de mí, Ice Queen, te agradezco lo que hiciste pero no quiero abusar tampoco —esta vez le sonrió con calidez—. Realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda.

—No puedes ser mediocre, muy a mi pesar tengo que decir que no lo haces mal cuando te concentras, pero ¡necesitas enfocarte! —aún mantuvo su pose indignada con su mejillas rosas.

—En ese caso, ya que quieres seguir tu tormento, por mí esta bien —se encogió de hombros tener más tiempo con Weiss no era tan malo—. Acepto que sigas siendo mi tutora, pero a cambio haré algo por ti cuando tu quieras —le picó las costillas con el codo—. Pídeme que golpeé a alguien.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué siquiera te pediría eso? ¡Idiota! —Weiss la empujó ante la risa estridente de Yang por su broma.

Ruby miró a una y a la otra como si les hubieran salido dos cabezas sobre los hombros, Weiss estaba siendo más abierta y habladora y su hermana estaba mostrándose afable con alguien a quien inicialmente detestaba. Porque había que decirlo, después de que le contará a Yang sobre sus primeros malos entendidos con Weiss, ésta le tenía mala voluntad, pero se alegraba de ver que lo que había planeado para que ambas pudieran llevarse bien hubiera funcionado. Es más, abrió la boca sorprendida.

¡A Weiss le gustaba Yang! ¡Oh si!

Su amiga era una persona especial a quien le costaba relacionarse con el resto de las personas pues la mayoría asumía erróneamente que Weiss al ser una chica de familia rica era insoportable, pero Ruby la conocía bien. Les había costado entenderse en un inicio porque ella misma había sido influenciada por esa apariencia y Weiss no ayudaba al mantener a la gente alejada, pero una vez la barrera cayó, ambas se hicieron grandes amigas y ahora parecía que las dos chicas frente a ella habían logrado un acercamiento.

¡Su mejor amiga y su hermana!

¡Eso era genial!

Sus dos personas favoritas juntas, aprobaba esa idea con absoluta violencia, si era necesario, pero… sólo había un pequeño detalle en esta ecuación.

—¡Blake!

Al igual que Ruby cuando la llamó a ella, Yang gritó y levantó la mano para hacerle señas a una chica que brinco ofuscada al escuchar su nombre en voz alta. Los ojos lila de Yang brillaron intensamente emocionados. La chica llevaba un gran y vistoso lazo negro amarradado como un moño sobre la cabeza, que se perdía un poco con su oscuro cabello. Sus ojos ámbar parecieron inciertos mirando alrededor y sólo ofreció una tímida sonrisa antes de ir en la dirección opuesta a ellas.

Yang no espero mucho y salió tras ella, Ruby y Weiss se quedaron extrañadas hasta que volvió con la chica morena a rastras donde estaban. Weiss la miró no con mucho disimulo y los labios fruncidos, Ruby trató de salvar el momento antes de que Weiss se cerrara a conocer a alguien nuevo.

—¡Me encontré una linda gatita! —Yang empujó a la chica para que estuviera delante de ella—. Ella es Blake, mi compañera de clases y recién transferida a la escuela y mi corazón.

No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Yang pasara su brazo por encima de los hombros de Blake y mostrará esa sonrisa tonta que puso los nervios de punta a Weiss.

—¿Tienes que ser tan terrible para presentar a las personas? —Weiss gruñó molesta.

—Cuando sea tu turno Ice Queen —le guiñó el ojo y la chica resopló—. Ella es mi hermanita Ruby Rose —señalo a Ruby que rió nerviosa—, y está joven de humor gélido y corazón de hielo es Weiss…

—Schnee, heredera de la Schnee Dust Company —completo Blake con su tono sombrío—. La mayor productora de polvo de Renmant.

—¡Al menos alguien me reconoce y me da un poco de respeto! —exclamó mirando a Ruby.

—Oye lo siento, no estaba al tanto de los chismes —se excusó la chica—. Yo sólo conozco de sus productos no me sé los nombres o los rostros de los dueños.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes qué también son la peor compañía, con la mano de obra peor explotada y políticas de negocios de dudosa reputación? —Blake soltó como una bomba y Yang y Ruby se miraron con asombro.

—Esas son mentiras que usan nuestros enemigos para desprestigiarnos —la cara de Weiss se había puesto roja—. Es más, ni siquiera me voy a poner a discutir estas tonterías —su indignación subió aún más cuando Blake sonrió de lado con desdén—. ¡Ruby! —la chica saltó asustada al oír su nombre—. Tenemos clases y no podemos llegar tarde.

Sin esperar una reacción, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí meneando su largo cabello y con toda la actitud altanera que poseía.

—¡Wow! Ni siquiera yo la he sacado tanto de sus casillas —Yang dijo mientras la veía irse—.¡Nos vemos después Sis! ¡Tú me dirás el día y la hora Ice Queen!

Ruby y Weiss se estaban alejando pero aún así, Weiss alcanzó a escuchar a Yang hablar.

—¡Hey vas a hacer que mi pase aprobatorio de cálculo me tire a medio semestre! ¡Eso no está bien Blake!

—Te puedo ayudar con eso si lo necesi...

Weiss se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Ruby casi chocara con su espalda pero reaccionó a tiempo para no hacerlo, y se volteó molesta.

—Yang, nos vemos el viernes en la tarde en la biblioteca para el primer repaso semanal —la miró enojada, pero la peor parte se la llevó Blake en esa guerra de miradas.

Volvió a repetir su acto y tanto Weiss como Ruby se perdieron por los pasillos de la escuela.

~o~

Como siempre, la ansiedad de Weiss no le permitió llegar puntual, no porque llegara tarde, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía cerca de media hora esperando a que diera la hora en que se suponía se vería con Yang. Era sólo que no podía esperar tranquilamente en su habitación. No, no con Ruby lanzándole esas miradas de cachorro pidiéndole que hablaran. Había detestado que toda la semana su amiga hubiera estado tratandola con pinzas. No era una princesa frágil, mucho menos una reina del hielo como muchos gustaban decirle para molestarla, sólo era una chica temerosa de no estar a la altura de las exigencias de su familia y con un apellido que la sofocaba. A veces deseaba no ser un Schnee y sólo ser alguien normal y despreocupada adolescente como parecía ser el caso de Yang que podía ser tan descarada y desobligada como quisiera. Quizás eso era lo que le atraía de Yang y por lo cual seguía empeñada en tener aunque fuera un pedazo de la atención de la rubia.

Durante esa media hora estuvo torturandose pensando en sí Yang llegaría o no, o peor a aún, si llegaría con esa niña odiosa que sin conocerla había hecho lo mismo que muchos otros habían hecho antes. Juzgarla sólo por su apellido y las malas decisiones de su padre. No era estúpida. Ella sabía que su padre había convertido a la compañía de su abuelo en una voraz máquina de hacer dinero a costa de otros. No estaba orgullosa de eso y por ello mismo ahora estaba lejos de casa tratando de hacer algo diferente porque algún día ella asumiría el control y enmendaría todos los errores para regresar a los ideales con los que se fundó la Schnee Dust Company y de ese modo dejarían de juzgarla y crucificarla por las tonterías de su padre.

Se sintió desanimada y derrotada.

Había llegado la hora en que Yang debía aparecer, pero la chica aún no cruzaba la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca y eso le sentó muy mal.

—¡Estúpida Yang! —refunfuñó apretando con fuerza el lapicero que tenía en la mano.

_"¿A quién engaño? La estúpida soy yo. Sólo porque alguien me trata de manera normal sin importarle mi apellido y que no se siente intimidada o piense en sacar provecho de mí… _

_¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Claro que quiere sacar provecho de mí! Quiere que le ayude a obtener una aprobatoria en su materia. _

_¡Pero fue porque tú te ofreciste! ¡Ella no quería! ¡Ella ni siquiera está interesada en tener más trato conmigo! ¡Yo la obligué con mi ansiedad! _

_¿Y si esa niña la convenció de que soy una mala persona? ¿Y si ahora me odia? _

_¡Oh Dioses! ¡Soy un desastre!"_

No podía seguir así, tornándose los dedos y mordiéndose los labios, echa un completo lío. Exasperada golpeó el lapicero contra la mesa harta de su pusilánime actitud y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para irse. No iba a avergonzarse más. Ella era una Schnee después de todo, tenía su orgullo, siempre sería una Schnee y tendría que vivir con ello, era su carga.

_"Un Schnee no se ilusiona con tontas niñas rubias cabeza huecas." _

Tal vez tenía que abandonar su idea de buscar su propio camino y regresar a casa para hacer lo que su padre quería. Ese era el modo más sencillo y lo que todos esperaban de ella.

Guardó sus últimas esperanzas antes de salir de la biblioteca con la derrota en su rostro.

~o~

Yang corrió a toda prisa por el campus del colegio, había salido tarde de la práctica de deportes y había tratado de hacer que Blake fuera con ella a la biblioteca para que se disculpara con Weiss y ver si había una manera de que pudieran llevarse bien. Ruby había hecho mucho hincapié en que la niña había estado decaída desde el incidente. En parte se sentía culpable, era una idiota, pero una con conciencia y después de la ayuda de Weiss no podía comportarse como un patán, al menos no en ese tema y no cuando Weiss había sido amable y paciente, a su modo, con ella después de todo.

Ruby le había contado sobre la situación de Weiss y su familia, al menos de manera superficial, y podía tener cierta empatía con ese asunto. Sin embargo Blake se había rehusado a ir con ella y se había escapado a quien sabe donde en un momento de descuido, esa chica podía ser una ninja si lo quisiera. Se rindió después de un rato de buscarla infructuosamente y ver lo tarde que era en el reloj de la cafetería hasta donde había llegado.

Se regresó todo el camino e iba corriendo sin detenerse siquiera en las esquinas o al cruzar las calles hasta casi estar en las inmediaciones de la biblioteca, subió las escaleras de acceso dando brincos para hacerlo más rápido y cuando empujó la puerta de entrada del edificio con toda su fuerza, algo golpeó contra la madera en un horrible sonido.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó apenada.

El fuerte golpe sordo resonó en la silenciosa edificación y, aunque la afluencia de estudiantes había bajado considerablemente ahora que ya no había exámenes, hubo dos que tres curiosos que se acercaron a ver el lamentable incidente.

Weiss estaba en el suelo doliendose del fuerte golpe, con su mochila tirada y sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Su frente estaba roja y pronto sería notoria la formación de un hematoma y un chichón que comenzaba a inflamarse. Prácticamente la había noqueado, la chica estaba balbuseando incoherencias y manoteando sin sentido alguno.

Yang miró con horror a Weiss, la había golpeado sin querer. En un inicio no supo qué hacer, se había quedado pasmada unos segundos contemplando la escena, pero rápidamente tomó las riendas de sí misma cuando la bibliotecaria se acercó apresurada para socorrer a la herida y reprenderla a ella.

—¡Debe tener más cuidado al entrar o salir de un lugar, señorita Xaoi Long, no puede aparecer de la nada y golpear a las personas! —escuchó el regaño—. Despabile y levante a su compañera, hay que poner hielo en ese golpe para evitar que se inflame demasiado. Traigala por aquí. ¡Despierte!

La arenga de regaños sólo la atontó más, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron. Los brazos de Yang hicieron el trabajo de rodear a la chica y con su fuerte musculatura la levantó del suelo cargándola en estilo nupcial. Weiss aún seguía desubicada así que no opuso resistencia, pero eso trajo otros inconvenientes. Weiss se aferró al cuello de Yang abrazándolo y escondiendo la cara en el hueco que se formaba entre su cabeza y sus hombros. Con dificultad Yang la llevó a pesar de las cosquillas y el nerviosismo que la respiración de Weiss le provocaba. Su cara se mostró compungida, realmente no tenía la intención de lastimar nunca a Weiss de ninguna forma. Se sentía culpable del estado de la chica.

Al fin la pudo poner en un sofá en una habitación detrás de la recepción de la biblioteca y sólo atinó a recibir el hielo envuelto en un paño que la bibliotecaria le entregó y que puso sobre la frente de Weiss con delicadeza para no empeorar su situación, pero el gesto se ganó un pequeño quejido.

—Será mejor que descanse aquí hasta que llegue la enfermera de la escuela para revisarla —le dio la indicación y la miró con severidad—. Será mejor que no huya de aquí, Xiao Long, al menos tenga la decencia de ayudar a su compañera a la que acaba de golpear.

—¡Yo no huiría! —se defendió con los dientes apretados y la ira llenando sus poros—. ¡Fue un accidente!

La bibliotecaria se giró ofendida por la contestación y sin más salió para llamar a los servicios escolares dejándolas a solas. A Yang poco le importó si con eso se ganaba un castigo, le había molestado que la mujer aquella creyera que ella dejaría a Weiss estando en ese estado.

Recostó a Weiss que aún parecía estar perdida y comprobó el paño con hielo. El golpe se veía algo feo, había que ser sincero, más que nada porque Weiss tenía una piel demasiado pálida que no ayudaba en nada. El moretón iba a durar días, quizás un par de semanas y no iba a ser fácil de ocultar.

Weiss trató de moverse pero Yang la sostuvo para que no se agitara.

—¡Hey! Tranquila, no pasa nada, tienes que estar acostada, sólo no te duermas —intentó calmarla aunque tenía que mantenerla consciente a pesar de que estaba algo perdida—. Ese fue un golpe muy fuerte… Lo siento. Creo que estabas en un mal lugar y yo… simplemente fui yo. Espero no vayas a matarme por esto.

—¿Yang? —Weiss parpadeo llevándose las manos a la cabeza donde Yang sostenía el hielo, aún seguía desubicada.

—Si, el bólido amarillo que acaba de atropellarte —hizo la recreación de su puño golpeando sobre la frente de Weiss—. Lamento eso princesa, creo que ahora si te hice ver las estrellas, pero no de la manera adecuada, ni como yo hubiera querido.

—Ni siquiera en situaciones así dejas de ser insoportable, ¿eh? —Weiss sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy a la altura de tus expectativas —exclamó con orgullo pero sin el tono altanero, estaba manejando se de forma dulce y Weiss sintió su corazón derretirse—. Perdón por llegar tarde, creo que ya te ibas, pero no me vas a negar que esa fue una entrada de impacto para detenerte —guiño un ojo y fue suficiente para romper el encanto inicial, para el alivio de la chica Schnee, no creía poder soportar a una Yang tan cariñosa.

—¡Eres una imbécil! —muy a su pesar, Yang se rió de lo mala que era su broma y la reacción más normal de la chica.

—Prometo llegar a tiempo la próxima vez —sonrió con toda su dentadura y Weiss le tapó la boca, no podía tolerar esa sonrisa, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente y la cercanía y la amabilidad de Yang le estaban doliendo casi tanto como el golpe.

—No habrá próxima vez, Yang —dijo con pesadez y tristeza.

—¿Otra vez vas a terminar conmigo? —hizo una pantomima de drama y sostuvo la mano de Weiss besando el dorso—. Soy una persona difícil de olvidar y tú una persona a la que no voy a renunciar, así que… Prometo comportarme mejor y… ¡conseguir un nuevo reloj con alarma! —tuvo la ocurrencia sonriendo nuevamente de manera infernalmente tierna deteniendo el corazón de Weiss.

La chica se mordió los labios, no sabía cómo negarse. Ella realmente no quería negarse, aunque le doliera, no sólo literalmente. Aunque su corazón hubiera vuelto a latir dolorosamente y sufriera cada vez que viera a la rubia, no quería dejarla ir, quería estar a su alrededor aunque sólo fuera por un capricho.

—Eres tan insoportable —susurró Weiss poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Yang y mordiéndose el labio inferior, quizás era el golpe pero de pronto sintió la necesidad urgente de acercarse y besarla.

—Aún así me amas y no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil —le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y el ambiente se sintió extraño, sólo que no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque la bibliotecaria entró en la habitación llevando la mochila de Weiss y a la enfermera de los servicios escolares.

Yang se quitó dándole espacio para trabajar y después de un pequeño chequeo de la enfermera y una medicación simple para evitar el dolor de cabeza que vendría por el golpe, la dejó ir con algunas indicaciones menores de descanso.

En ese estado era imposible tener su sesión de repaso, así que Yang decidió acompañar a Weiss hasta su dormitorio para asegurarse de que llegara sin ningún contratiempo aún con las protestas de la chica.

—Vamos sube.

Yang se acomodó el cabello en una cola alta y palmeó su espalda para indicarle a Weiss que subiera, la llevaría de caballito para que ella no se cansara caminando, la enfermera había recomendado reposo y no agitarse demasiado en actividades durante algunos días y eso incluía el viaje de regreso al dormitorio justo en ese momento.

—No pienso hacer eso —Weiss se negó rotundamente—. No voy a ir encima de ti como si fueras un animal, que sí que lo eres, pero no voy a hacer esto.

—Hago esto con mi hermana desde que era pequeña, y mira que esa niña se lastima mucho hasta la fecha. Así que si puedo cargar a Ruby que es un poco más grande que tú, por supuesto que puedo cargar contigo —se puso en una posición de sentadilla dándole la espalda a Weiss.

—¿Tratas de insinuar que soy enana? —trato de mostrar molestia para cubrir su nerviosismo.

—Trato de hacer esto por las buenas, personita cambray, pero si quieres que lo haga por las malas, siempre puedo llevarte como un costal sobre mi hombro por toda la escuela —sentenció como amenaza final—. _Touche!_

Weiss la miró y Yang le devolvió la mirada de reojo alistando los brazos, era tan bruta que seguramente cumpliría lo que acababa de decir y no quería ir pataleando como un bebé todo el camino arriesgándose las miradas curiosas y los chismes al día siguiente.

—Esta bien —se sonrojo molesta—. Pero no le digas esto a Ruby o no voy a parar de escuchar sus burlas nunca.

—De acuerdo, mi boca será una tumba —Yang se rió por su reacción—. Muy bien, arriba.

Weiss rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de Yang y dio un pequeño brinco para pegarse a su espalda y que la chica sostuviera las piernas de Weiss con sus manos junto a sus caderas.

—Puedo llevar la mochila si quieres —Weiss se ofreció después de que Yang comenzó a avanzar.

—Da igual si lo llevo yo al frente a que lo lleves tú en la espalda, así que se queda donde está —cortó la discusión—. Además me ayuda a hacer contrapeso.

—Pero aún así…

—Solo disfruta del viaje, princesa —exclamó galante—. Hoy tienes un brioso semental rubio llevándote a casa —dijo engreída.

Weiss le tapó los ojos en venganza y Yang se detuvo haciendo como que la iba a tirar. La chica gritó y se aferró a su cuello para no caer al suelo. La risa estridente de Yang resonó por su caja torácica y llegó a los oídos de Weiss que se molestó más por sus burlas.

—Si no te comportas tendré que castigarte, caballo malo —hizo como si estuviera espoleandola y Yang se rió más fuerte con la ocurrencia e imitó el resoplido de un caballo jugando.

—No provoques al animal si no estas lista para eso —la sacudió un poco y avanzó más rápido como si estuviera galopando aún con los reclamos de Weiss.

Después de un momento de calma en el cual habían tenido una pequeña tregua de sus juegos, Yang creyó prudente abordar un tema que tenía pendiente y que había sido la razón de su llegada tarde a la cita.

—Oye Weiss —llamó a la niña que murmuró un asentimiento—, lamento lo que pasó el otro día con Blake —Yang sintió la tensión venir al cuerpo de Weiss y trató de suavizar su voz para calmarla—. Hablé con ella, quería que viniera hoy para que te diera una disculpa por lo que dijo, pero…

—Esta bien —Weiss la interrumpió—, no importa. Ella no dijo nada que no fuera verdad. Aunque me duela admitirlo, mi padre no es la mejor persona y ha hecho cosas muy malas.

—Si, tal vez, pero tú no eres él —apretó su agarre en las piernas de Weiss para hacer énfasis en sus palabras—. Tú eres diferente, no tienes porque cargar con los errores de tu padre… de tu familia. Ningún hijo debería cargar con eso.

—Yang…

—Sé que no comenzamos bien, que constantemente peleamos, pero me gusta así, me gusta la Weiss que he conocido —continuó a pesar del intento de Weiss por callarla—, tanto por mi misma como a través de Ruby. Se que eres una buena persona, me has tenido paciencia, has soportado mis tonterías y aún así, has sido genial conmigo. Puedo ser yo misma cuando estoy contigo, incluso si es mi lado más tonto y bruto —se rió nerviosa y sintió como la chica recargaba la cabeza en su espalda—. Quiero seguirte conociendo Weiss, no sólo como la amiga de mi hermana, sino como mi amiga también —se detuvo por unos momentos antes de continuar—. Me agradas Weiss, me agradas mucho —Weiss cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar eso, era como un golpe directo en su corazón, demasiado para ella—, y lamento lo que pasó con Blake pero eso no afecta como te veo, ni lo que tú eres.

—No sé qué decir —recargo, tanto como pudo, su frente en la espalda de Yang—. No creo ser tan buena como piensas.

—Una vez que dejas salir a tu verdadera yo, lo eres, no esa cruel y malvada reina del hielo que congela a todos sus enemigos con su mirada, esa no —bromeó para levantar el ánimo—. Ahora entiendo porque Ruby insistió tanto en que tomara tu ayuda para el examen, en parte fue por mi mala cabeza para el estudio, pero fue más que nada porque quería mostrarme lo increíble que eres.

En este punto, Weiss era sólo una masa roja y agradeció que Yang no pudiera verla en ese estado, era demasiado vergonzoso. Se sentía vulnerable y ella no podía ser vulnerable, no con Yang que podía fácilmente bajar sus defensas.

—Ruby es una tonta —dijo con mala leche, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Yang pero la chica no mordió el anzuelo.

—Igual que yo —la secundó con una pequeña risa y Weiss resopló, su vano intento de molestar a Yang no sirvió—. Aunque quieras alejarnos con tu cara dura y tu castillo helado que levantas frente a los demás. Sé que en el fondo hay más, esa Weiss que me gusta y que quiero que mas personas conozcan. Por eso quiero que le des una oportunidad a Blake para que también le muestres lo genial que eres y ella te muestre lo genial que es también. Se que se llevarían muy bien. Ambas aman estar rodeadas de libros, estudiando mucho y quizás puedas hacer que deje de asustarse por todo.

—Eres una idiota Yang Xiao Long —exclamó en un hilo de voz cerca del oído de la rubia haciendo que pequeñas cosquillas aparecieran en la boca del estómago de la joven—. Tal vez si no asustaras constantemente a Blake, ella dejaría de temer a todo —rodó los ojos, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar a esa propuesta.

—Vamos, se que podrían ser buenas amigas, como ahora somos tú y yo —exclamó entusiasmada.

—¿Quién dijo que somos amigas?

—¡Weiss! —la reprendió, pero enseguida busco molestarla para burlarse de ella un poco—. ¡Oh! Ya sabía que querías algo más, podemos sacar a Ruby del departamento y tener un buen rato a solas tú y yo. ¿Qué dices? —se detuvo de pronto moviendo las caderas de forma sugestiva de adelante hacia atrás—. ¡Oh si Yang tómame!

—¡Eres un maldito bruto! —Weiss golpeó los hombros de Yang para que dejara su escena—. ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso contigo!

—¡Oh si Yang, no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser tu amante! —más sonidos absurda mente sexual es salieron de la boca de Yang aun cuando Weiss trato de callara tapándole la boca.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —respiró con fuerza inhalando el olor de Yang, era una mezcla entre su perfume de frutas cítricas y su propio sudor por el esfuerzo de llevarla cargando—. Somos amigas, ¿estás contenta?

—¡Estupendo! —gritó triunfante y Weiss se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza.

—¡Anda tú, bruto animal!

La risa de Yang llenó todo y Weiss sólo se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en el rostro también.

~o~

Les tomó más del tiempo requerido para el trayecto, porque entre bromas, juegos y pequeños descansos, no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que llegaron al dormitorio y fueron recibidas por un torbellino rojo que les abrió la puerta.

—¡Weiss! —Ruby saltó sobre la chica casi llorando y abrazándola con fuerza—. Son casi las diez de la noche y no aparecías —sollozo con mucho drama—. ¡Creí que Yang te había hecho algo malo!

—Bueno eso no está tan alejado de la realidad —Yang se rasco la cabeza apenada y Ruby se dio cuenta del gran moretón y el chichón en la frente de Weiss.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios le hiciste a Weiss?! —Ruby soltó a Weiss y se fue sobre su hermana sujetándole del cuello de su camiseta y está tiró la mochila de Weiss al suelo por lo inesperado del movimiento.

—Cuidado Sis, sólo está algo magullada por un pequeño accidente y necesita descansar —Yang la jaló de la capucha que solía llevar siempre con sus sudaderas ligeras para apartarla—. Nada de gravedad, espero… Pero si mañana no amanezco con vida tú te harás responsable de Zwei —imitó una muerte a lo Darth Vader cuando la chica la miró con enojo—. ¡Weisyyyy no me mates!

—¡¿Weissy?! —Ruby y Weiss pronunciaron al mismo tiempo extrañadas y Yang sólo las ignoro encogiendose de hombros.

—Te la encargo, procura que duerma temprano —se despidió saludando al estilo militar—. Prometo conseguir un reloj para poder llegar a tiempo la próxima semana.

—Pero… —trato de reclamar Weiss para negarse una vez más a seguir con las sesiones de estudio.

—No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí, Ice Queen —le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí pitando.

Weiss rodó los ojos, no iba a poder decirle que no a Yang tan fácilmente, después de todo. Aunque no es como si quisiera hacerlo realmente, era su mente quien le decía que estaba bordeando un acantilado por el cual iba a caer irremediablemente. El problema es que ya estaba cayendo y no había metido ni las manos para evitarlo.

—Muy bien Weiss —Ruby la sacó de su ensoñación al cerrar la puerta del pequeño departamento—. Me vas a explicar qué pasó aquí y como sucedió qué te gusta mi hermana.

—¡¿Pe… pero que estas diciendo?!

—Lo que escuchaste —Ruby se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Có… Cómo es que podría gustarme una bestia como esa? —dijo nerviosa sin poder ocultar su tartamudeo.

—Ajá, claro… —Ruby la miró con preocupación, no quería que nadie saliera herido—. Sabes que nada me haría más feliz que mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo mundial pudieran gustarse y estar juntas… Pero Weiss, a Yang le gusta alguien más.

—Yo… —los ánimos de Weiss cayeron en picada—, claro que sé eso. Aunque realmente no importa, no es como que me guste o algo parecido, sólo ya no la detesto tanto como antes, es todo.

—Weiss…

—Deja de preocuparte —le quitó peso al asunto—. Estarás feliz de saber que tu hermana y yo somos amigas nada más y de que Blake se unirá a nosotros algunos días para estudiar, también podrías venir tú y completar el cuadro.

—¿En serio? —Ruby dudo de sus palabras y la miró con suspicacia.

—Por supuesto, no quiero hacer mal tercio cuando esas dos estén cerca —dijo poniendo mala cara, la verdad es que no iba a soportar nada ver a Yang coquetear con alguien más en su cara—. Al menos así podré molestar a tu hermana diciéndole que voy a robarte la inocencia o alguna de las tonterías que suele decir.

—¿Aún insiste con eso? —Ruby se golpeó la frente negando.

—Si… puedes creerlo —Weiss agradeció cambiar el foco de la atención.

—Tendré que presentarle a Penny para que deje esa absurda idea.

—Todavía no lo hagas. No quiero quedarme sin prima, por favor.

~o~

La rutina semanal fue extraña. Por alguna razón, que podía inclinarse al hecho de que los dioses de Renmant odiaban a Weiss, Yang había insistido en cruzarse con ella y Ruby con mucha mayor frecuencia. Por supuesto nunca iba sola, Blake la acompañaba siempre, era como si de pronto no pudieran estar separadas más de cinco minutos y eso irritaba sobremanera a Weiss. Los primeros días fueron incómodos con Yang y Ruby intentando hacer una plática forzada en la que hacían participar a Weiss y Blake, pero no había mucha más respuesta de ellas que monosílabos, miradas y Weiss buscando cualquier pretexto para irse o Blake siendo huraña y también tratando de huir.

Sin embargo, había un lugar y una hora en la cual Weiss no podía escabullirse. Era viernes por la tarde y Weiss caminaba con Ruby a su lado para ir a la biblioteca y enfrentar su destino fatídico muy a su pesar.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —Ruby se quejaba amargamente arrastrando los pies por el pavimento—. Podría estar ahora en una partida online campeando con mi novia en lugar de aburrirme en la biblioteca.

—¡Cállate! Porque ésto es tu culpa, todo ésto —hizo énfasis—, así que cierra la boca y camina, no pienso llegar tarde —le recriminó molesta, la verdad es que tenía miedo de llegar y encontrar a Yang con Blake y que la rutina que habían tenido en ese lugar, que sentía como suyo, fuera rota por un extraño que no le simpatizaba.

Cruzaron la puerta de la biblioteca y un pequeño cosquilleo le hizo llevarse la mano a la frente, la hinchazón había bajado notablemente pero aún había un descolorido moretón como recuerdo. Weiss suspiró luego de registrarse en recepción y que la espeluznante bibliotecaria le pidiera comportarse y no ocasionar más incidentes porque ya estaba fichada.

Los ojos azules de Weiss buscaron a Yang pero la rubia aún no aparecía para su alivio o pesar. Así que fue a elegir una mesa donde pudieran caber cuatro personas cómodamente y tomaron una mesa de seis plazas. Ruby se sentó frente a Weiss y con mucho hastío sacó sus propios cuadernos y libros para comenzar a hacer sus deberes. Adelantar dos cursos no hacía que el día a día fuera más fácil, ella tenía el doble de responsabilidades y aunque fuera lista, no tenía la misma perseverancia que Weiss aunque si la habilidad manual para hacer las cosas.

—¡Sis! —un grito desde la puerta rompió el silencio de la sala de estudio y la aparición de la bibliotecaria con su regaño y la primer amonestación de la noche para Yang dieron comienzo a la tortura de fin de semana de Weiss pues detrás de Yang estaba Blake.

—¡Llegas tarde! —la chica Schnee le gruñó en cuanto se acercaron a la mesa ya irritada de antemano.

—Bueno —se rasco la barbilla—, tuve que engatusar a alguien para que viniera conmigo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Blake se cruzó de brazos mirando a un lado con cara aburrida. La paciencia de Weiss estaba casi por salir corriendo y abandonarla a su suerte por idiota. Ruby se rió nerviosa y se hundió más en su asiento, la chica se preguntó si acaso su hermana no podía ver la tensión que provocaba al tenerlas juntas.

—¿Y el reloj que dijiste que conseguirías? —Weiss la interrogó con tono enojado y Yang se encogió de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa y tomó asiento a su lado.

—No tuve tiempo, las prácticas se reanudaron normal en el equipo ahora que no hay exámenes y el entrenador no nos dio ningún respiro, pero ya que te preocupas tanto por mí y mi puntualidad podrías acompañarme mañana a comprar uno, de hecho necesito un pergamino nuevo —saco de su bolsa el suyo que estaba estrellado de la pantalla haciendo que la imagen se corriera a la mitad—. Alguien tuvo la buena idea de colocarlo donde no debía y aún estoy creciendo y lo rompí.

—¿Acaso existe algo más grande que tu ego? —Ruby no pudo evitar reírse de lo soez del comentario de Weiss.

—Su trasero —contestó Blake y Ruby se echó a reír por la broma.

—Debo decir que mi trasero es la envidia de muchos así como mis senos —junto sus brazos mostrando más escote del que Weiss podía manejar y ésta desvío la mirada, pero para su mala suerte cayó en Blake que parecía entretenida viéndola a ella.

—Será mejor que comencemos ya —tosió ligeramente para componerse—, porque tenemos dos semanas de atraso —le puso el libro en la cara a Yang—. Página 147.

—Por supuesto su majestad —Yang le lanzó una de sus sonrisas desarmadoras y Weiss podía sentirse caer en el infierno particular bajo el calor del dragón demonio que tenía delante.

Después de media hora de idas y venidas entre Weiss y Yang, hubo un momento de descanso para la chica Schnee mientras Yang se devanaba los sesos tratando de resolver un problema. Weiss levantó la vista para toparse con Ruby y Blake platicando animadamente. No había puesto atención a Blake, ignorandola sistemáticamente para evitar que le molestara su presencia. Aún no superaba su primer encuentro, sobre todo porque la chica no se había disculpado con ella, no exactamente por lo que dijo, que era verdad, sino por la rudeza con la que lo hizo.

—Amo el arte de ese cómic y la historia es fascinante aunque es una pena que hayan tenido que cancelar su spin off —Weiss puso los ojos en blanco, si había algo que Ruby era, es que podía llegar a ser tan geek dork como ella sola—. El artista es un idiota que terminó haciendo que lo despidieran por un problema de acoso a los fans, pero aún así se aprecia el trabajo gráfico.

—¿De qué hablan? Y no estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta por lo que acabo de oír —preguntó Weiss entre interesada y temerosa de que fuera algo demasiado nerd.

—Blake me estaba preguntando por el cómic de White Fang, estaba leyendo el último número del spin off, Anarchy —Ruby levantó la revista que tenía oculta detrás del libro.

—¡Ruby Rose! ¡Estás distrayendote de tus tareas!

—¡Ya termine! —levantó el cuaderno mostrando su avance—. ¡Además Blake ya terminó también!

—¿Quieres revisar mi cuaderno? —Blake le puso delante el suyo con una mirada de burla y Weiss se mosqueó regresando a su lugar.

—No sean infantiles —de nuevo Blake y Weiss se miraron con mala cara.

El silencio se volvió a hacer en la mesa, ocasionalmente interrumpido por los gruñidos de Yang que parecía estarla llevando mal con la resolución de algunos problemas.

—¡No puedo más con esto! —exclamó tirando el lápiz sobre el libro y echándose atrás derrotada sobre la silla.

—Vamos, no vas tan mal —Weiss revisó el avance de Yang para ver en que estaba teniendo dificultades—. Tienes que regresar este paso y volver a intentarlo, recuerda que si haces esto, el resultado debe ser positivo, no negativo.

—La negativa soy yo —dijo con las esperanzas en el suelo, realmente se veía abatida.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, yo sé que tú puedes —Weiss recuperó el lápiz y se lo ofreció a Yang con ternura, la rubia lo tomó con pesadez y trató de quitarse ese sentimiento y una vez más puso manos a la obra—. ¡Muy bien! —con una voz dulce y una pequeña sonrisa Weiss ánimo a Yang, además de darle un pequeño apretón en el brazo.

—¡Wow! —Blake pronunció asombrada elevando las cejas tan altas como podía y los ojos de las otras tres mujeres en la mesa la miraron—. Estuve intentando explicarte eso en clase y solo gruñías y maldecías. ¡Mirate ahora! Aquí eres tan sumisa y tranquila con la chica Schnee… ¡Ouch! ¿Acabas de patearme?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Yang se levantó con una rapidez increíble y jaló a Blake—. Acabo de recordar que tenemos que buscar el libro que encargó Oobleck para la próxima clase.

Antes de poder decir nada y aún con Weiss procesando lo que Blake acababa de decir, ella y Ruby las vieron irse para perderse en alguno de los pasillos del fondo. Al final decidió desechar la idea cuando su campo de visión se topó con un grupo de estudiantes que estaban cruzando la puerta de entrada del edificio casi al mismo tiempo en que las chicas se habían perdido de su vista.

—¡Oh por los dioses de Renmant! —Weiss se trató de ocultar detrás de un libro pero fue demasiado tarde para su mala suerte que sólo parecía empeorar más a cada segundo.

Ruby volteó a ver la razón del desasosiego de su amiga y se encontró con un chico rubio que prácticamente corría hacia ellas con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella. Eso no era bueno, ya podía saborear el polvo que el chico levantaría cuando Weiss lo tirara al suelo.

—Ve el lado amable de las cosas, podría ser Cardin y esto sería todavía peor —Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera menciones ese nombre, aún trató de olvidar la última vez que tuve la desgracia de toparme con él —tembló ante la idea de encontrar de nuevo al bully de la escuela—. En serio Ruby Roses, te odio por esto —Weiss miró con rencor a su amiga e intentó poner una cara de hastío cuando el chico por fin estuvo cerca de ellas.

—¡Hey Rubes! ¡Hola We…!

Sin esperar a que dijera algo más, Weiss se levantó de la silla groseramente e hizo el intento de huir a algún otro lugar de la biblioteca donde el rubio no estuviera. Le sacaba los nervios estar cerca de él.

—Hola Jaune, puedes platicar con Ruby, yo tengo que ir a buscar un libro y regreso —dijo con lo último en educación que podía usar para con el chico, pero aún así él no desistió.

—Te acompaño —el joven rubio se pegó a ella y Weiss maldijo para sus adentros viendo como su esfuerzo de alejarse caía en saco roto—. ¿Como has estado snow angel? —preguntó con caballerosidad que hizo saltar la vena de la sien de Weiss.

—¡Jaune, te he dicho que no me llames así! —exclamó irritada queriendo darle una bofetada por dirigirse de esa manera con ella.

—Lo sé, pero es que realmente eres tan linda, no, ¡más hermosa incluso que un ángel! —el chico de mirada azul sonrió tratando de parecer galante, sólo que para Weiss era todo un suplicio—. Estaba pensando que, ya que mañana es sábado y tenemos libre… si querrías…

—Estoy buscando un libro, ¿puedes ayudarme? —lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar temiendo lo que eran sus intenciones—. Debe estar por ahí —señaló un poco más lejos en el pasillo para ver si mordía el anzuelo y podían ambos ir en sentido contrario.

—¡Eh! Sí, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó intentando ser caballeroso y ayudarla en su búsqueda.

—Historia antigua de Vale —dijo ese nombre ya que estaban en la sección histórica y el libro, que ya había leído con anterioridad y sabía su ubicación, estaba en el extremo del pasillo del lado contrario a donde ella quería ir—. Busca tu por ahí y yo por acá.

—Muy bien —dijo asintiendo algo inseguro pero con el ánimo de agradar a la chica después de todo y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo.

Weiss aprovecho eso para ir en la dirección opuesta y llegar hasta el otro extremo de la biblioteca. En realidad Weiss estaba haciendo tiempo para encontrar a Yang y poder librarse del rubio incorrecto.

—¡Oh! Ahí esta Yang —dijo para sí misma esperanzada de que estando al lado de la chica pudiera ésta ahuyentar a Jaune.

En el fondo del pasillo vio la larga cabellera rubia agitarse, había caminado como si fuera a salir del pasillo contiguo pero se había regresado antes de doblar la esquina. Se apresuró para alcanzarla y evitar perderla otra vez, sólo que antes de llegar a ella, escuchó la voz de Yang fuerte y clara resonando en su oídos.

—¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA! —Weiss se detuvo en seco al oír el enojo derramado por Yang—. ¡SI COMENCÉ A TRATARLA FUE POR RUBY, ELLA NO ME INTERESA!

La chica se escondió detrás del estante aún a cierta distancia, la voz alta de Yang había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a ella incluso a unos metros de distancia en el pasillo contiguo. Su corazón estaba latiendo violentamente y sus puños se habían cerrado con fuerza clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Sintió sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas que estaban empezando a acumularse y su cuerpo tembló por algunos segundos. Trató de calmarse al darse cuenta de que Jaune iba hacia ella y la estaba mirando con confusión. El chico había regresado demasiado rápido o ella había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¿Estás bien snow angel? —el chico se puso casi a su altura preocupado por la cara que Weiss tenía.

—Si… Si… yo… Creo que el libro no está —Weiss se sacudió el dolor del rostro, colocándose una máscara de fría normalidad.

—¡Eh! No te preocupes, yo lo tengo —alzó el libro y se lo entregó a la chica.

—Gracias —lo tomó mecánicamente aún luchando con ella misma para cubrir sus sentimientos del chico—. Voy a volver,creo que no me siento del todo bien.

—Si, déjame ayudarte —se ofreció sosteniendo su brazo porque pensó que Weiss podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, tenía la cara pálida.

—Estoy bien, no es necesario —rechazó su oferta y ambos caminaron uno junto al otro.

Minutos antes

—¡Oye! —Blake se detuvo de golpe quitándose el agarre de Yang una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Habíamos quedado que serias amable y le darías una oportunidad a Weiss —la rubia puso sus manos sobre sus caderas acentuando el gesto de reprimenda—. Y no lo haz hecho.

—Se la doy tanto como ella me deja —se defendió Blake encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque viendo como esta toda interesada en ti realmente poco importa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Yang la miró confundida.

—Le gustas a la chica, por eso es amable contigo —Blake sonrió con un poco de burla en sus ojos traviesos de gata—, y lo peor es que a ti te gusta también, por eso insistes tanto con ella.

Por unos segundos Yang se quedó en silencio, su mente trató de digerir lo que Blake acababa de decir y cuando al fin pudo poner los engranajes a trabajar, pudo contestar.

—Ella no me gusta, ni yo le gusto —exclamó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¡Ella es la chica de mi hermanita!

Blake reprimió una carcajada.

—Pues si eso fuera así, tendrías que hablar con tu hermana porque ha estado toda la tarde mensajeandose con una chica diferente a la Schnee —Blake habló en un tono burlón—. Ella no me parece el tipo de persona que haga eso, pero las apariencias engañan.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! Ruby no es así —un gusanito de enojo comenzó a comerle la razón a Yang y empezó a perder los estribos—. Yo… ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza a Ruby!

La rubia resopló furiosa dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar a su hermana, sólo que Blake le cortó el paso.

—¡Hey Yang! ¡Espera! —Yang dio un paso al costado para pasarla pero Blake hizo lo mismo—. ¿Realmente te consta que Ruby y Weiss están juntas? Porque no lo parece, la niña Schnee está prácticamente babeando por ti.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —dijo irritada pasándose una mano por la cara—. ¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA! —prácticamente gritó—. ¡SI COMENCÉ A TRATARLA FUE POR RUBY, ELLA NO ME INTERESA! —respiro hondo tratando de calmarse—. Mira, para ella es importante y si es importante para mí hermana tenía que conocerla y no quedarme sólo con las tonterías que la gente dice de ella o su familia. ¡Algo que quiero que tú hagas también!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Blake levantó las manos rindiéndose—. Si es tan "importante" para "tu hermana", lo haré.

Blake avanzó para salir de esa sección de libros y alcanzó a ver a Weiss y a otro chico rubio alejarse de ahí. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que seguramente la chica había escuchado la conversación, probablemente o más bien, era seguro que escuchara a Yang gritar por el lenguaje corporal que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Había tenido suficientes encuentros con la niña rica para familiarizarse con sus gestos.

Se maldijo por lo bajo, porque aunque no le cayera del todo bien la chica, no deseaba estar en su lugar. Podía comprender lo malo que era que te rompieran el corazón así y el como podría estar en ese justo momento. Masculló arrepintiéndose de antemano por lo que iba a hacer, pero al menos por la cabeza hueca de Yang, debía hacer algo.

—¡Weiss! —llamó a la joven para detenerla.

Yang se quedó un poco atrás congelada al darse cuenta de que Weiss estaba cerca. Tragó saliva pensando en sí la chica había escuchado algo de su conversación con Blake y se alistó esperando quizás un reclamo o una explosión de enojo, pero no se espero lo que Weiss le arrojó.

La joven Schnee se volteó dando una simple sonrisa plana desprovista de sentimientos y con la cara hecha una estatua de mármol por la palidez de sus mejillas y labios. Fue un golpe para Yang, la indiferencia fue peor que un arranque de drama de diva. El chico rubio, que no conocía, también se giró y las saludó con entusiasmo y algo en Yang avivó las llamas de su ira.

—¿Son amigas de Weiss? —el chico extendió la mano—. Soy Jaune Arc, compañero de curso de Weiss y Ruby, tú debes ser la hermana de Ruby —dijo mirando a Blake esperando que esta lo saludara también.

—No, yo no soy —Blake lo estudió un poco antes de continuar—. La hermana de Ruby es ella —señaló a Yang que había avanzado hasta ponerse a su lado—, yo soy Blake.

—Oh, perdona es que… —Jaune miró a Yang que parecía no estar en la mejor disposición de saludarlo.

—Yang Xiao Long —la rubia le estrechó la mano apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria pero el chico aguanto el agarre—. ¿Así que eres amigo de mi hermana y Weiss?

—Si, bueno…

—No es mi amigo, es amigo de Ruby —Weiss lo interrumpió hablando con desagrado para que el chico no creyera que podía considerarse su amigo.

—¡Espera Weiss! —Jaune la siguió detrás como un perrito faldero dejando de lado a las otras dos chicas—. Con respecto de mañana, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas salir conmigo a dar un paseo por la ciudad? Podemos ir donde tú quieras, aunque creo que conozco un par de lugares increíbles que te encantarán.

Habían avanzado lo suficiente, debido a que Weiss prácticamente había huido de él, y ya estaban junto a la mesa de trabajo. Weis se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, pero se giró para contestarle.

—Jaune, gracias eres amable con tu invitación, es sólo que tengo cosas que hacer mañana con Ruby y…

—Mañana estaré ocupada —Ruby la cortó, se negaba a ser arrastrada de nuevo por su amigo para hacer un mal tercio donde quiera que fuera que estaban diciendo—. Tengo esta llamada importante y… —no termino de hablar cuando alzó la vista de su pergamino y Weiss casi se la comió con los ojos—, no estaré disponible.

—¡Ruby! —ante el llamado enérgico de Weiss la chica solo se escondió más en su silla.

—Conozco un sitio genial, es un restaurante mistraili donde un amigo trabaja y podremos conseguir un buen lugar —trató de convencerla—. Te va a encantar, es temático y la comida es de muy buena calidad.

—¿Es el Pequeño Heaven? —preguntó Ruby interesada y Jaune asintió—. Weiss, tú querías ir ahí.

—No me ayudes Ruby —Weiss susurró lanzandole una mirada matadora.

—Bueno yo sólo digo —de nuevo la chica de la capa roja se encogió en su asiento.

—¿Creí que mañana saldríamos a comprar mi nuevo pergamino? —fue el turno de Yang para intervenir puesto que ya se habían puesto al día en la conversación al llegar a la mesa.

Por mucho que Weiss quisiera deshacerse de Jaune, era mucho peor tener que salir con Yang después de haber confirmado lo que ya sabía. Era más doloroso pasar un minuto con Yang que una tarde con Jaune. Así que sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, se decidió por lo que para ella era lo menos terrible y más llevadero.

—No creo que tengas problemas si haces eso con Blake —Weiss dijo sin mucha emoción haciendo que Yang lo sintiera como una bofetada—. ¿A qué hora nos veríamos? —ahora se dirigió al chico rubio que exclamó un sí demasiado efusivo que hizo ya sentirse arrepentida a Weiss.

—A las cinco estará bien, podremos ir a cenar y conversar un rato antes, el restaurante tiene una pequeña sección dedicada a la cultura de Mistral. Se que vas a amarlo, ya que te gusta tanto la historia —comenzó a divagar completamente perdido en su felicidad.

—¡Pero Weiss! —Yang puso cara de tristeza sólo que la chica se negó a mirarla y prefirió enfocarse en terminar su tarea de recoger sus pertenencias, al ver que Weiss la ignoraba, busco ayuda en su hermana que se negó a intervenir.

Blake que los había estado mirando entró en un pequeño debate interno. No sentía especial simpatía por la chica Schnee, sin embargo algo no le permitía dejar que todo sucediera así nada más.

—¿Jaune? ¿Así te llamas? —el chico rubio se volteó a ver a Blake—. Ya que parece que estás entusiasmado, ¿qué te parece si en lugar de una chica para tu cita, te llevas tres chicas más? —se señaló a ella, Yang y Ruby—. Así que consigue una mesa más grande para que puedas llevar a todas estas chicas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo?

Las miro extrañado, las cuatro chicas delante de él eran lindas, pero esto era demasiado. Ruby intentó protestar pero Yang la calló de inmediato tapándole la boca y amagándola del cuello con un brazo y extendió la mano mostrando el pulgar hacia arriba, Weiss parecía molesta con este giro de los acontecimientos he iba a protestar.

—Vamos, tienes cuatro chicas para ti sólo —Blake se mostró zalamera al acercarse a él provocativamente y Jaune tragó saliva—.¿Qué más puedes pedir? —le guiñó el ojo mientras pasaba su mano por el frente de su camisa.

—Es… Está bien, sí —asintió hipnotizado por los ojos gatunos de Blake.

—Muy bien —le palmeó los hombros—, ahora ve a conseguir la reservación para que tengas la cita de tus sueños —le habló con dulzura.

Jaune asintió sin poder creer aún su suerte y dado que Blake lo estaba despidiendo y sus amigos debían estarlo esperando, dijo adiós antes de que la mala suerte decidiera caer sobre él y alguna de ellas, principalmente Weiss, le cancelaran los planes.

—Vaya, creo que realmente tengo algo con los rubios —pronunció Blake en voz baja sólo para ella.

Weiss que se había quedado atónita viendo como Blake organizaba una cita grupal, que en parte estaba bien porque no tenía ganas de lidiar sola con Jaune, tampoco es que estuviera a gusto porque Yang también estaría ahí.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —dijo sacando su frustración sobre la chica gato.

—Mira la hora —encendió su pergamino que había estado guardando en la bolsa de su pantalón—. Quedé de llamar a mis padres esta noche y apenas llegaré a tiempo —se giró a mirar a Yang haciéndole el gesto de que debían huir en ese momento—. Tenemos que irnos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Si! —Yang se sobresaltó y con torpeza comenzó a recoger las cosas de ella y Blake a una velocidad extraordinaria.

—Pero… —Weiss quería reclamarles, descargar su furia, frustración y todo contra la rubia y su amiga, pero como un huracán se movieron y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban a punto de salir por la puerta con Ruby a rastras—. ¡RUBY!

—¡Lo siento Weissy, tengo que hablar con mi hermanita! —Yang gritó antes de cruzar la puerta y que la bibliotecaria las mandara a callar.

Weiss se quedó estupefacta como una estatua de sal.

~o~

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Yang! —Ruby forcejeo con su hermana mayor durante todo el trayecto hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y, a resguardo de cualquier curioso, que Yang la soltó finalmente.

Blake iba con ellas siguiendolas a una distancia prudente, no quería inmiscuirse en la discusión de Yang con su hermana, aunque debía estar ahí porque, después de todo, había sido su culpa el poner en esa situación a la joven chica.

—¡RUBY ROSE! —la mencionada tragó saliva, su hermana estaba a punto de llamarle la atención y cuando Yang se enojaba, era mejor no estar en su camino.

—¿Si… Sis? —miró los ojos enrojecidos que la estaban acuchillando.

—¡¿Quiere alguien explicarme por qué razón está siendo infiel a su novia?! —la vena de la sien de Yang estaba saltando—. ¡Y para colmo le permite salir con otros chicos!

—¿Cómo? —Ruby no entendió la pregunta ni la acusación, estaba confundida y preguntándose si Yang sabía algo sobre Penny y era ahora cuando iba a reclamarle de ella.

—Ruby Rose, creí que eras otra clase de persona, tal vez estoy dándote un mal ejemplo —se lamentó—. Pero eso no justifica esto. ¿Estás metida en el rollo del poliamor? ¿Relaciones abiertas? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Yang… no sé de qué estás hablando —la chica miró a su hermana intentando calmarla—. Si te refieres que yo haría algo como serle infiel a mi novia, aunque estemos separadas por la distancia, por supuesto que nunca haría algo como eso. ¡Yo respeto a Penny!

—¿Penny? —ahora fue Yang la que se sintió confundida—. ¡¿Así que se llama Penny la chica con la que engañas a Weiss?! —Yang tomó del cuello de su sudadera a Ruby y la zarandeó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! —Ruby luchó con Yang para quitársela de encima, pero Yang era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¡Yang! —Blake intervino apartando a las dos hermanas antes de que las cosas escalaran hacia cimas extrañas—. Deja al menos que te explique las cosas.

Ruby tosio buscando tomar aire, Yang había estado apretando más fuerte de lo normal, aún para el estándar de cuando reñían. Una vez que la sangre comenzó a fluir y su cara roja comenzó a tomar un color más natural, habló de nuevo.

—¿En verdad aún sigues pensando que entre Weiss y yo hay algo? —Ruby la miró alzando las cejas sorprendida—. Ella me había dicho eso, pero no sé porque lo dude, ¡realmente lo crees!

—¡Aunque no fueran novias, ella te gusta! —se defendió Yang comprendiendo todas esas veces en que Weiss había negado rotundamente tener algo más con Ruby.

—Me agrada, es genial, pero ¡sólo es mi amiga! —enfatizó para que ya no hubiera dudas sobre su punto.

—Pero… pero cuando regresaste este verano, en las vacaciones que tomaste con Weiss en su casa… Estabas… te veías tan enamorada… No entiendo —la rubia se rasco la cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación racional a la conducta de su hermana—. Creí que por fin ustedes dos habían decidido estar juntas y que quizás no me habías querido decir por Weiss y los problemas con su familia y que lo de acercarme con ella era para que se sintiera cómoda y al fin se abriera y…

Durante toda su perorata Ruby se había mantenido negando cada palabra, no podía culpar a su hermana por creer eso. Después de todo no había sido sincera con ella y Yang merecía una explicación.

—Si, bueno… hay algo que no te dije… y que debí de haberlo hecho antes, pero tenía un poco de vergüenza y miedo, no por mí directamente, sino por Penny —suspiró y luego se sacudió para comenzar a contar la historia—. En el verano, cuando fui con Weiss de visita a su casa en Atlas, conocí a su familia, no son la cosa más linda y feliz debo decir, pero conocí a alguien.

—¿Penny? —preguntó Yang cautelosa.

—Si, Penny, ella es la prima de Weiss —los hombros de Ruby bajaron mostrándola deprimida—. Así que, su familia es un poco reservada a las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo.

—Sis… —Yang puso una mano sobre su cabeza para darle apoyo y Ruby sonrió todavía con la tristeza en el rostro.

—Aún así, fue increíble el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas —sus ojos brillaron con el recuerdo borrando todo rastro de tristeza—. Me llamó la atención cuando la conocí porque era diferente. Diferente a Weiss, a su familia y a todas las personas que conozco —ahora estaba realmente entusiasmada—. Ella es sincera, inocente y con un gran corazón, un enorme corazón, que hizo que me enamorara de ella desde que la vi.

—¿Pero entonces? ¿Ustedes dos? —Yang hizo el gesto de si estaban juntas.

—Si, nos dimos nuestro primer beso cuando nos despedimos —de nuevo la tristeza volvió a la cara de Ruby—. Fue muy duro tener que separarnos, pero ahora somos novias —el carrusel de emociones de Ruby nuevo se fue hacia la felicidad—, y estamos intentando esta relación a distancia.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —Yang se sintió dolida por la falta de confianza de Ruby en ella, ¿desde cuando su hermanita le ocultaba cosas?

—Pues… —se rasco la cabeza—, ¿pronto? Es que quería presentarte a Penny en persona para que vieras que realmente estamos yendo en serio y, sobre todo, pedirte que por favor no me dejaras sin futura esposa si decididas ser un poco ruda con ella —dijo esto último con una risita nerviosa—. Penny es más pequeña que yo y más inocente. ¡Por favor no le hagas nada malo! —lloriqueo eso último colgándose del brazo de su hermana.

—Yo no haría nada malo —se mostró ofendida ante la acusación de Ruby.

—¿En serio? —tanto Ruby como Blake la miraron escépticas.

—¡Qué poca fe tienen en mí! —siguió con su teatro de ofendida hasta que ya no pudo mantener el acto—. Está bien, quizás tengan razón. ¿Pero entonces qué hay con Weiss? ¿Por qué insististe en que nos acercaramos?

—Eso… verás, pues porque ella es mi mejor amiga… y quizás algún día seamos familia y tú eres mi hermana… son dos personas importantes para mí. Además, Weiss tiene problemas para relacionarse con las personas sin pensar que quieren aprovecharse de ella o la juzguen antes de conocerla —comenzó a explicar después de un suspiro—. Después de estar en su casa y conocer a su padre y su hermano menor y las complicaciones con Winter y su madre, ella necesita más amor en su vida.

—¿Realmente es tan malo? —Yang se sintió triste al escuchar eso.

—Lamentablemente si, pero ella no lo va admitir tan fácilmente —dijo abatida—. Estaba preocupada, yo te tengo a ti, pero ella… Bueno, al final decidí que dado que ustedes no habían tenido los primeros acercamientos tan afortunados, debía hacer algo para remediarlo y ayudar a Weiss. Aunque no esperaba que le gustaras a ella.

—¿Espera? ¡¿Qué?! —Yang negó rotundamente—. Yo no le gustó a Weiss, ella ha sido muy sincera cada vez que insinuó en broma algo como eso.

—¿Así que ya has intentado conquistarla? —Blake la miró con burla, no le sorprendía mucho eso, siendo Yang una coqueta sin remedio—. No puedes mantener tu amigo en tus pantalones, ¿eh?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Yang se puso roja hasta las orejas y lo negó rotundamente—. Sólo me gusta molestarla, nada más, no hay nada detrás.

—Si claro —Blake bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco—, te gusta molestarla como a mí.

—No —los colores de Yang pasaron a un rojo más intenso y el nerviosismo comenzó a hacerla sudar.

—¡Yang! —los ojos gatunos de Blake se entrecerraron conocía esa reacción—. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto —la chica suspiró—. Me halagas y quizás si estuviera en otro momento de mi vida, tal vez aceptaría tus sentimientos, pero no puedo. No soy la persona adecuada para ti.

—Pero… —la rubia miró al suelo para no ver a Blake a la cara—, puedo esperar —pronunció tratando de que una esperanza aún existiera—.Si me das la oportunidad, podrías enamorarte de mí y podríamos ser felices juntas.

—Yang, acabo de salir de una relación horriblemente tóxica, con la peor persona del mundo. Estoy demasiado dañada para poder intentar algo con alguien más. Tengo cosas que arreglar conmigo misma y no puedo arrastrar a nadie a un lugar tan incierto como mi futuro —se acercó a Yang poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la rubia—. Lo siento.

Ruby lamentó tener que ver eso, sintió pena por su hermana, ella sabía cuánto le gustaba Blake, como se entusiasmaba al verla y estar con ella, era la primera vez que la veía así con alguien y le dolía.

—Te lo dije, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario —insistió sujetando la mano sobre su mejilla.

—No sería justo para ti, eres una buena persona, Yang, lo que he conocido de ti ha sido maravilloso, tienes un gran corazón y unos hermosos sentimientos, pero creo que estas equivocando el rumbo del camino. No es a mí a quien deberías estar confesandote —le acarició pasando un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja—. Tal vez debas darte una oportunidad con la chica Schnee.

—¿De nuevo con eso? —Yang masculló con irritación soltando a Blake, podía tolerar ser rechazada una vez más por la chica, pero que insistiera en el tema de Weiss como premio de consolación le hacía hervir la sangre de ira.

—He visto como le hablas, como eres estando con ella y, aunque no sea mi persona favorita, ella parece estar genuinamente interesada en ti de un modo más que amistoso —la mano de Blake bajo hasta el hombro de Yang y lo apretó.

—Eso es verdad, Sis —fue el turno de Ruby para intervenir—. Sé que no lo parece, pero a Weiss le gustas, no sé como, pero le gustas… mucho.

—No, eso es imposible —Yang sacudió la cabeza, era inverosímil para ella que Weiss tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento romántico para con su persona—. Ella siempre…

—¿Te está gritando? ¿Te dice que eres una idiota? ¿Te rechaza cada vez que le coqueteas? —Blake enumero algunas razones.

—¿Si? —Yang asintió no muy convencida.

—No puedo culparla si hace eso —suspiró antes de continuar, tendría que usar bolitas y palitos para que Yang entendiera—. Puedes llegar a desesperar a ciertas personas.

—Cómo a Weiss, que suele tener poca paciencia con la gente —secundó Ruby—. Pero a pesar de eso, contigo siempre hace la excepción.

—Ya lo creo —Blake levantó las cejas—. Pelean demasiado, pero a diferencia de cuando le busco pelea a la chica Schnee, contigo siempre logra encontrar un punto en el cual están contentas y sonríen como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Eso es verdad, nunca había visto a alguien con quien Weiss peleará tanto y siguiera hablándole, incluso buscándole… Bueno, aparte de mí, claro, pero yo no le intereso románticamente —afirmó y Blake asintió también a su punto.

—Chicas, chicas, me están abrumando.

Yang no sabía cómo responder a todo eso, era demasiado para que pudiera procesar de forma tan rápida y tan brusca. Aunque la peor parte de todo el asunto venía ahora.

—¿Cuántas veces le has coqueteando a la chica Schnee? Aunque sea en plan de juego —preguntó Blake.

—Muchas.

—¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado? —continuó con el interrogatorio y Yang se sintió como en un juicio donde seguramente saldría culpable.

—La misma cantidad de veces o más…

—¿Por qué crees que te rechaza? —una ceja de Blake se alzó por lo alto esperando la respuesta que en la rubia era obvia.

—Porque no le gusto.

—¡No! —Ruby se golpeó la cara exasperada—. Weiss es… es… mira, nunca la había visto así más que cuando está contigo, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro cuando regresa a casa de sus sesiones de estudio y está más feliz. En algún punto creí que ustedes ya habían… Tú sabes…

—¡No! —la rubia negó la suposición de su hermana con un ligero sonrojo—. Ella ni siquiera me dejaría acercarme de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando lo insinúo.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez sea porque estás jugando? —dijo Blake buscando otra manera de hacerle entender—. Mira, en un principio tus coqueteos los vi así, como un juego en el que no quería participar y por eso mismo me alejaba de ti. Quizás a ella le gusta la atención que le das, pero trata de no hacerse ilusiones porque tú sólo la ves como un juego.

—Si lo dices así… ¡Dioses! Me siento una imbécil —el peso de las palabras de Blake por fin cayó sobre Yang con un efecto devastador.

Sintió las piernas temblar y quiso sentarse porque estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Al no haber nada cerca, simplemente se sentó en el suelo completamente agobiada. Tenía tantas preguntas, ella no quería ser una idiota con Weiss, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva lo había sido, una completa idiota que sólo estuvo jugando con sus sentimientos y, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo más o, más bien, lo recordó.

—¡Ella me escucho decir que no me gustaba! —se golpeó las mejillas disgustada—. De todas las cosas que me pueden pasar, no quiero que piense que estoy jugando con ella —pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos—. No puedo corresponder sus sentimientos pero no tengo porque comportarme como una idiota.

—¿Realmente no te gusta? —Blake preguntó dubitativa.

—No, me agrada, es una buena persona y no soy ciega, es muy bonita, pero… no —se limpió los ojos pensando en si era correcto lo que estaba diciendo.

Weiss era hermosa, si lo era. Su cabello largo y blanco como la nieve, excelentemente cuidado, casi tanto como ella cuidaba y amaba el suyo. En ocasiones le gustaba mirar los brillos que el platinado reflejaba con la luz del día. Sus ojos eran como dos cristales de hielo, de un azul tan profundo y limpio que podía mirar su reflejo en ellos con tal nitidez y a pesar de parecer fríos, podían llegar a ser tan cálidos cuando Weiss baja la guardia y mostraba su vulnerabilidad.

Eso también era lindo y agradable, que aún cuando Weiss se mostraba fuerte e independiente, a veces se sentía tan bien y a gusto dejándose mimar por ella y a ella le gustaba mimar a Weiss como si fuera su hermanita. Quizás era eso, veía a Weiss como a su hermana Ruby, pensó, eso debía ser, sin embargo la sensación no terminó de colar. Había algo en lo que esa imagen no se sentía bien, sólo que no quiso ahondar en ello y prefirió quedarse con esa explicación.

—Yo nada más la veo como a una hermana pequeña, algo así como Ruby —dijo finalmente convencida para que las otras chicas no tuvieran duda.

—¿Estás segura? —Blake aún no había comprado la excusa de Yang.

—Si, uno no cambia de sentimientos así como así —la voz de Yang comenzó a ponerse irritada—. Sé que no puedes corresponderme —le dijo a Blake—, pero eso no borra lo que yo siento por ti y no puedo obligarme a querer a alguien más sólo por rebote. Eso no es justo para nadie.

—No estoy diciendo que cambies de sentimientos, sino que tal vez esos sentimientos ya existen sólo no te has dado cuenta de ello —un gruñido cortó su discurso y optó por levantar la bandera de la paz ante la mirada matador a de Yang—. Está bien —la chica trato de calmarla—, está bien.

—¡No! ¡No está bien! —el enojo ya había tomado la razón de Yang—. ¡No lo está!

—Yang.

—No Ruby, no… Necesito estar sola… ustedes no entienden.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para irse y su hermana pequeña quiso detenerla, pero Blake no la dejo.

—Hay que darle su espacio —suspiró—. Tal vez no la conozco tanto como tú, pero creo que debemos dejarla sola por ahora.

—Pero… —Ruby protesto, cuando su hermana se ponía así nada podía hacerla entrar en razón, lo sabía, sólo que ella siempre iba a estar para apoyarla aún cuando no quisiera.

—¡Yang! —gritó Blake antes de que se fuera—. No te pierdas demasiado, mañana tenemos una cita y ¡no te atrevas a faltar! ¡Tienes que cuidar a tu otra hermanita!

—¡Jodete Blake! —le contestó con enojo levantando una mano para hacerle un gesto obsceno.

Las dos chicas vieron marchar a la rubia y cuando ya estuvo fuera de foco, Blake se giró a Ruby.

—¿Estás dispuesta a hacer algo para juntar a esas dos?

Ruby se sintió confundida en un inicio, pero rápidamente cambió al entusiasmo cuando comprendió lo que Blake estaba proponiendo. No quería interferir en la vida de su hermana, pero ella y Weiss eran tan buenas la una para la otra que no podía dejar de intentarlo. No cuando sabía que había algo más que sólo amistad entre ellas aunque aún no se hubieran dado cuenta.

—¡Estoy dentro gatita! —dijo queriendo imitar a su hermana mayor sólo que a Blake no le hizo gracia.

—Si vuelves a decir eso, no garantizo que regreses a casa sana y salva —le siseo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Confirmado —agachó la cabeza apenada.

~o~

Weiss había estado dando de vueltas desde que había despertado esa mañana. Había tratado de hacer su rutina normal en la medida de lo posible para mantenerse tranquila. Un baño en la Tina con los aceites relajantes que más le gustaban para ayudar a su cuerpo a sacar la tensión después de la semana estresante de clases que había tenido, pero no pudo soltarse y relajarse por completo ya que sus pensamientos volaban hacia cierta rubia irritante. Había desistido de intentar lo imposible cuando sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse por pasar demasiado tiempo en el agua sin lograr su propósito.

Apenas pudo desayunar algo más allá de simple fruta y café negro y disfrutar de la mañana tranquila, cuando la melena desaliñada de Ruby se asomó desde su habitación. El aroma del café recién preparado había llamado a la niña y una taza de café con leche con cinco cucharadas de azucar ya la estaba esperando en la barra del desayunador como era costumbre. Saludo a Weiss después de darle un largo sorbo a la taza y fue directo a la alacena a buscar su precioso tesoro de galletas. Ruby no podía iniciar el día sin la cantidad insana de azúcar y cafeína en el cuerpo.

Weiss no estaba de humor para oír hablar a la niña así que se retiró a la sala de estar cuando Ruby estuvo despierta y lista para comenzar a platicar. Se sentó en el sofá a leer uno de los libros que tenía pendiente terminar y de esa manera pasar el resto de su mañana. Sin embargo se vio frustrada cuando se encontró leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez porque cuando llegaba a la parte en que la protagonista rubia y de ojos lila tomaba a su joven compañera de ojos azules entre sus brazos y las cosas se empezaban a poner candentes. La mente de Weiss había desdibujado la situación haciendo que Yang y ella tomarán el lugar de las protagonistas y fueran las que de pronto estaban teniendo un encuentro más que amistoso. Fue demasiado. Aún así, en contra de su molestia, se mordió el labio preguntándose cómo sería estar entre los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Yang, besando esos labios carnosos y sintiendo la piel firme y probablemente suave de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien Weiss? —Ruby había entrado en la sala y había notado el estado de su compañera—. Estas roja.

La chica dio tal brinco que el libro que tenía en las manos cayó al suelo y un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de ella impidiéndole articular cualquier palabra de manera coherente.

—Na… Na… nada, no pa… pasa nada.

Ruby la miró con los ojos entrecerrados estudiando su reacción pero lo dejó ser, riéndose para sus adentros por lo graciosa que se veía su amiga.

—Está bien —dijo todavía con la risa en los labios—. Hoy tienes tu cita con Jaune, ¿no estás nerviosa? Porque creo que lo estás.

—¡TÚ, RUBY ROSE! —de pronto los colores rojos cambiaron del bochorno a la ira en contra de su amiga—. ¡Eso es tu culpa!

—¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa si fuiste tú quien aceptó su invitación? —la cuestionó Ruby con una mano en la cintura.

—Porque es tu amiguito y tiene esta tonta idea de que puede pretender algo conmigo gracias a un malentendido que tú provocaste —Weiss se cruzó de brazos enfadada y disgustada, Jaune en plan conquistador era una cosa demasiado molesta y difícil de eliminar.

—Pero tienes que admitir que es lindo como anda como perrito detrás de ti esperando la oportunidad y al fin se la has dado —Ruby aplaudió feliz—. Así que vamos a buscar algo de ropa linda y tener una charla de chicas sobre chicos y de abejas y flores, porque no quiero que des un paso en falso, y vamos a prepararte para la cita.

—Ruby, sabes que no estoy interesada en Jaune de esa manera, ¡qué asco! —le recordó exasperada, el chico no era malo, sólo no era de su gusto, al menos no esa clase de rubio—. No contamines mis pensamientos con esas cosas.

—Si claro, y yo soy una doncella inocente igual que tú —hizo los ojos hacia atrás—. Vamos Weiss, recuerda que Yang también estará ahí —la niña insinuó alzando y bajando las cejas y eso provocó que el sonrojo de Weiss volviera a aparecer.

—¿Y eso qué? No es como que me importe —miró hacia otro lado indignada.

—Weiss —Ruby suavizó su tono—, al menos vamos a mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo por idiota.

A rastras, Ruby se llevó a Weiss a la habitación de ésta y abrió el enorme armario de la chica para buscar algo con que impresionar a su hermana cabeza hueca. El plan de Blake estaba en acción.

~o~

—¿Piensas seguir enojada conmigo? —Blake mastico su desayuno, un gran sándwich de oloroso atún, mientras sus ojos ámbar no perdían de vista a su rubia compañera.

Yang no se molestó en contestar, aún enojada con Blake por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Todavía tenía el mal sabor de boca y aún cuando llevaba poco más de una hora de ejercicios matutinos, mucho sudor y un poco de dolor en los músculos de su cuerpo, no lograba sacar la imagen de Weiss dolida de su cabeza.

¡Todo era culpa de Blake! Se había dicho, aunque en el fondo sabía que era suya. No es como que Blake la hubiera obligado a coquetear con Weiss, a mirarla cuando está no estaba mirando, a molestarla diciendo cosas sobre su aspecto físico tan agradable o sus ganas de que realmente tuvieran un contacto físico.

¡Ah! Se sentía una basura por haber insinuado en más de una ocasión que eran una pareja peleando por amor. Estaba apenada con Weiss y enojada consigo misma. No quería ser una imbécil.

—Llegaste tarde anoche —Blake buscó hacer la plática para sacar del enfurruñadero a Yang, era cansino sólo escuchar sus quejidos de enojo.

—Eso no te importa —mordió Yang y Blake solo suspiró.

—¿Pensaste en lo que vas a hacer —la chica ignoró el tono enfadado de su amiga— con lo de Weiss?

—No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte —se acostó sobre su tapete para continuar con una ronda de abdominales.

—Tienes razón —le dio una mordida al sándwich y volvió sus ojos al libro que tenía delante en la mesa—, no tendría porqué… Pero me molesta verte así. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Weiss? —insistió y no era un tema que fuera a dejar por la paz, no cuando ponía esos ojos de escrutinio y luego se concentraba de nuevo en otra cosa como dejándote creer que no le interesaba, era como ver atacar a un felino.

Yang terminó su ronda de abdominales y pasó a las lagartijas dejando un rastro de sudor en el suelo.

—No sé si tengo cara para verla de nuevo y pedirle disculpas por todo, es más ni siquiera creo que me deje pedirle disculpas —resopló, rindiéndose sobre su tapete—. Ella debe odiarme.

—Hummm —Blake dejó de lado su lectura y su desayuno para mirarla con intensidad—. ¿Tú me odias?

Yang levantó la cabeza para verla y luego volvió a esconderla en el tapete.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! —golpeó el suelo con destellos de rojo en sus ojos.

—Entonces levanta tu trasero de ahí y ponte a pensar en una forma de aprovechar esta tarde para disculparte con ella —dijo llana y secamente haciendo que el enojo de Yang se cociera otro poco.

—Tú nunca me has pedido disculpas —exclamó irritada levantándose intimidante.

—Yo siempre he sido honesta contigo —se encogió de hombros—, tú por otro lado, no. Ni siquiera contigo misma.

Dicho eso último Blake dejó el desayunador con libro en mano, el plato en la otra y lo llevó al fregadero. El agua comenzó a correr y Yang se fue de la sala. Iría a enfriar su cabeza con una ducha antes de recibir otro ataque de Blake insistiendo que debía ir a esa cita con Weiss y compañía.

~o~

Era la hora señalada. Blake había terminado por llevar a rastras a Yang, que estaba temblorosa por tener que enfrentar a Weiss. Pocas cosas podían ponerla en ese estado y acababa de descubrir que Weiss se había vuelto una de ellas. Los nervios y el repasar una y otra vez en su cabeza la manera en que sucederían las cosas, como vería a Weiss a los ojos y le diría que la perdonara por ser una idiota por como se había comportado y que lo máximo que podía ofrecer era una amistad que probablemente no le serviría de nada. Al menos era así como creía que podía decirlo y esperar muchos insultos y quizás una cachetada, y luego una orden de restricción de la chica para que nunca volvieran a cruzarse una con la otra.

Iba con la esperanza de que al menos podría hacer lo correcto en medio de tantos errores que había cometido y tenía que ser valiente para enfrentar la situación. No tenía permitido huir, a pesar del miedo.

Los minutos pasaron y los nervios aumentaron. No había rastros de Weiss o Ruby todavía, pero Blake no parecía preocupada por ello. Quizás era que habían llegado con anticipación y había que darles cierto colchón.

—¡Hola!

Se voltearon a ver a un chico rubio corriendo hacia ellas y llegar casi sin aliento pero con una sonrisa en la cara de verlas allí.

—¡Realmente vinieron! —dijo con alegría levantando las manos para saludarlas.

Blake se movió a un lado y Yang hacia el otro y el chico pasó por enmedio de ambas sin tocar a ninguna.

—Tranquilo Romeo —Blake siseo como un gato arisco—, guarda esas energías para después.

—¡Eh! Si tienes razón —rió como idiota según la apreciación de Yang, no es que le cayera mal el chico, pero no creía que fuera el adecuado para Weiss—. Creí que llegaría tarde, Nora decidió que era un buen momento para llevar a la lavandería mi sudadera de la suerte favorita y no podía venir sin ella. Necesito esa suerte extra.

Tanto Blake como Yang miraron a la susodicha sudadera y realmente no tenía mucho de especial, más bien era bastante infantil, la gran cara de un conejo estaba estampada en la parte delantera sin mucha gracia. Yang pensó que probablemente por eso se llevaba con Ruby. No dudaba de que al igual que su hermana, compartían, además del gusto por las sudaderas con capucha, su gusto por los cómics y las caricaturas. Era el tipo de nerd al que Weiss podría darle la oportunidad de llevarse con ella. Esa idea no fue de mucho agrado, pero era asunto de Weiss no suyo, se repitió.

—¡Santa Madre de los cereales!

El inusual asombro de Jaune hizo que Yang dejara de ver al chico para mirar en la dirección en que sus ojos se habían ido y… se quedó sin palabras.

Weiss y Ruby venían caminando juntas un poco más allá en la calle, apunto de cruzar para encontrarse con ellos y los ojos lilas de Yang no pudieron apartarse de Weiss.

La chica estaba más que hermosa. Llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta, trenzada para tenerla en orden y brillaba con la luz de la tarde como si pequeños copos de nieve adornaran por todo lo largo de la misma. Una chaqueta de corte alto cubría sus hombros pues un corsé se aferraba a su cuerpo dejando toda la parte superior libre. Una falda corta de estilo bailarina dejaba ver unas piernas torneadas y delineadas que le robaron el aliento, aún más cuando sus pies lucían unas bonitas botas de tacón que realzaban sus pantorrillas delineando el bonito músculo.

—Puedes respirar ya o vas a ponerte aún más roja de lo que ya estás —Blake la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad al notar su estupefacción—. También cierra la boca, por favor.

La risa de Blake por la burla a su hermana y la reacción de Yang hizo que el tiempo que Ruby había invertido en someterse al guardarropa interminable de Weiss valiera la pena.

Ambos rubios estaban boquiabiertos por la belleza de Weiss, pero sólo Jaune se permitió expresarlo libremente. Yang tuvo que morderse los labios antes de decir alguna tontería que únicamente reforzaría la imagen de patán que seguramente ya tenía con la chica.

—¡Luces como un ángel de nieve! —Jaune se adelantó y de algún lugar de su sudadera sacó un pequeño regalo para Weiss—. Puede ser algo pequeño y opaco para lo hermosa que eres, pero sé que te quedará perfecto.

Una pequeña horquilla para el cabello con la forma de un ángel con diminutos cristales brillantes se mostró en las manos del chico.

—¡Es muy lindo! —Blake picó sorprendiendo a todos por ser la más entusiasmada.

—¡Es verdad! Un buen toque para tu atuendo —Ruby le guiñó el ojo a Jaune que sonrió nervioso.

—Puedo… —el chico pidió permiso para acercarse a Weiss que aún no había dicho nada porque había estado más concentrada en ignorar a Yang que en ver lo que Jaune había traído.

—Si, si…

Con torpeza, porque Jaune arrastró los pies por error con los nervios, se aproximó y con dedos temblorosos trato de acomodar la horquilla en el cabello de Weiss. Para su buena suerte Ruby terminó de ayudarlo y la colocó en el sitio correcto antes de que Weiss lo alejara.

—Realmente completa el cuadro —Blake alabó al chico—. ¡Muy bien Romeo!

Yang rodó los ojos, no era para tanto, se dijo, Weiss estaba hermosa con o sin eso. Entonces no se explicaba porque estaba enojada. Había sido una buena jugada para sacar puntos para conquistar a Weiss, tenía que admitirlo.

"_No, Weiss no es un trofeo que se gane comprándolo o haciendo puntos de chico bueno."_

Se golpeó mentalmente.

_"Ella jamás le haría caso al chico, ¿cierto?" _

Lo dudo al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Weiss por el gesto del chico y un dolor en su estómago comenzó a formarse.

—Gracias Jaune, quizás no eres tan terrible como pensé —ante ese halago, para Jaune, el chico hizo un pequeño baile del triunfo bastante ridículo—. ¡Sólo no abuses de tu suerte! —al instante cesó ante la advertencia de Weiss.

—Bueno, ¿entonces a dónde iremos? —Ruby brinco para salvar a su amigo.

—¡Oh, si! El pequeño restaurante Mistraili donde un amigo es barista. ¿Ya les dije que el lugar es muy pintoresco? —ofreció su brazo a Weiss en un gesto caballeroso y la chica algo recelosa lo aceptó finalmente—. Tiene un bonito estanque zen con peces Koi y la muestra de la cultura de Mistral y su historia, que vas a adorar, incluso tiene una pequeña sección dedicada a Argus.

—¿En serio? —la joven Schnee intentó hacer la plática, más por educación que por ganas, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Weiss miró de reojo a Yang que hasta ese momento se había mostrado silenciosa, como si no estuviera ahí. Los ojos de ambas se cruzaron, pero al instante se desviaron. Weiss se llamó la atención internamente, no era el momento de mostrar debilidad, ella no iba a sentarse a llorar un amor no correspondido y como Ruby había dicho, al menos le iba a mostrar lo que se había perdido e intentaría disfrutar la cita aunque fuera con Jaune. Claro repetirlo no hacía que fuera más fácil, no con Jaune siendo Jaune.

La charla del chico rubio era bastante tediosa para Weiss, por lo que agradeció cuando llegaron al restaurante que no estaba demasiado lejos del punto de reunión. Como había dicho, era un sitio agradable a la vista, las luces amarillas de focos de diversos tamaños le daban un toque cálido al ambiente, la decoración consistía en la arquitectura típica de Mistral y muchos elementos de su capital, Heaven. El aroma de jazmín e incienso te hacían entrar en un pequeño y transitorio estado de relajación, que Weiss agradeció o mandaría a Jaune a callar y sus intentos de socializar con el chico fracasarían estrepitosamente.

Un estanque artificial, que simulaba ser natural, estaba lleno de peces de diversos colores, destacando los que eran en tonos blancos y amarillos, se veían muy hermosos nadando de un lado al otro para el deleite de los comensales, así como la colección arbórea y floral. Plantas y flores típicas del continente adornaban las paredes y el suelo como una muestra de la belleza y la riqueza natural de Mistral. Cada una tenía una pequeña descripción para que conocieras su nombre y algunos datos de la misma. Este lugar podía convertirse en su lugar favorito si la comida era tan buena como la decoración.

—Iré a buscar nuestros lugares —Jaune anunció separándose de las chicas para encontrar, seguramente, a su amigo que trabajaba allí.

Viendo la oportunidad, Blake jaló a Ruby para perderse por unos minutos y que Yang y Weiss se quedaron solas.

—¡Mira ese pez! —exclamó Blake poniendo sus ojos felinos emocionados y arrastrando a Ruby del brazo para perderse.

Yang quiso seguirlos pero Blake le lanzó una mirada amenazante y se quedó en su lugar. Los nervios de la rubia volvieron, aunque realmente no se habían ido del todo, y se quedó sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación. Pensó que lo mejor era ser directa, era lo menos que le debía.

—Weiss, yo… —Yang abrió la boca, pero nada más salió de sus labios cuando esos ojos azules la miraron y se perdió en ellos por un instante—. Luces hermosa —se mordió la lengua después de pronunciar eso, no era así como quería comenzar.

—Eso suena más como tú —se rió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Creí que me ignorarías toda la tarde en lugar de molestarme como acostumbras —aunque pretendía que saliera con un tono despreocupado e indiferente para picar a Yang, se escuchó más como un débil reclamo depresivo.

—Lo siento —dijo apenas audible, pero Weiss alcanzó a captar sus palabras.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso —le quitó importancia ya que de pronto sintió que las cosas estaban poniéndose extrañas—. No es como que te haya dicho que te comportes o algo así.

—No, Weiss, lo siento por todo. Yo…

—Yang —la incomodidad de Weiss se reflejó en su cara, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas y sus ojos miraron hacia todos lados menos a la rubia—, si es otra broma será mejor que no sea demasiado pesada… no estamos dentro de la escuela.

La chica trató de alejarse, sus sentidos estaban advirtiéndole que una burla en un lugar tan público sería demasiado para su vergüenza o peor aún, que aquello fuera lo que más temía, no podría soportar el rechazo y las lágrimas que vendrían después. Eso era demasiado para las barreras de su corazón.

—No es una broma, realmente quiero disculparme por…

—No, Yang, por favor —la detuvo poniendo una mano en su boca.

—Weiss, perdoname por haber sido una imbécil contigo —retiró la mano de Weiss con delicadeza y la sostuvo entre las suyas mirándolas con intensidad, tenía miedo de ver de nuevo esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza—. Yo no pretendía que las cosas se dieran así…

—No digas nada, ya lo sé y no te estoy pidiendo que tengas que corresponderme —Yang se quedó congelada, Weiss lo estaba admitiendo.

—¿Realmente te gustó? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto que no idiota! —la empujó enojada, pero Yang no la soltó—. ¿A quien podría gustarle un bruto como tú?

—A ti —la jaló hacia ella para impedirle irse, pero uso más fuerza de la necesaria y Weiss terminó estrellándose entre sus brazos.

Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, Yang se perdió en las profundas tonalidades del azul intenso de Weiss y a ésta le pasó lo mismo. Los ojos de Yang tenían ese hermoso color amatista, como la piedra preciosa y brillaban tan hipnóticamente que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

Yang se había inclinado de manera inconsciente disfrutando del perfume que emanaba de la chica entre sus brazos. Estaban tan cerca que Weiss sintió el aliento de Yang sobre su boca y sin pensarlo lamió sus labios a la expectativa de… Lo que fuera a pasar.

Un sonido a su costado las sacó del trance cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió para dejar pasar a otro grupo de comensales que ingresaban al local.

Como si se hubiera roto el hechizo, Weiss deshizo el agarre pretendiendo salir de allí antes de que las lágrimas comenzarán a fluir por lo que había estado a punto de suceder, podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de todos los sentimientos abrumandola por completo.

—No, Weiss espera…

Trató de agarrarla nuevamente, pero ella se escapó entre sus dedos como agua. No pudo detenerla en esta ocasión, sólo que no quería dejarla ir de esa manera. Corrió detrás de ella viendo como se refugiaba dentro del baño del local. Apenas pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que cerrara la puerta y usando su fuerza la empujó para entrar. Estando Weiss acorralada prefirió simplemente darse la vuelta para ocultar su rostro.

—Weiss...

—Yang, sólo estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que es —respiró profundo conteniendo las lágrimas y parpadeando varias veces para disipar las nubes en sus ojos, no quería ser débil, _"un Schnee no es débil"_ se dijo—. No soy una niña que necesita protección o tus disculpas —soltó enojada—. Sabía desde un principio que sólo era un juego para ti, que sólo te divertidas molestandome y que yo estaba siendo una tonta pensando que quizás había algo detrás de todas tus pretensiones. ¡No eres más que un patán idiota como los muchos que han venido antes que tú!

Con cada palabra Yang sentía su sangre hervir de rabia y enojo contra sí misma. Ver a Weiss hablar así, la hacía sentir tan impotente, tan despreciable. Ella no quería dañarla, nunca había sido su intención lastimarla de esa manera. Dio un paso adelante y tomando a Weiss de los hombros la giró para que quedara de frente a ella y la abrazo contra su pecho.

El inesperado acto, tomó con la guardia baja a Weiss que reaccionó apenas cuando percibió el olor de Yang en su nariz, tan intenso como el recuerdo de aquella noche en que había sufrido la conmoción. Yang era tan cálida y tan fuerte que podía sentir los músculos de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se sentía tan bien que, resultaba aún más doloroso saber que jamás podría tener eso, ese sentimiento de amor que tanto quería de Yang.

Se recordó, _"una Schnee no llora por tontas niñas rubias"_. Así que la empujó para quitarla, pero Yang no cedió un milímetro, por el contrario, apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Weiss y cerró más su agarre alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño.

El perfume elegante y discreto de Weiss se metió en la cabeza de Yang y la sensación de la figura menuda temblando contra la suyo se le hizo la cosa más entrañable del mundo que quiso aferrarse a ello con más fuerza. Parecía hecho a medida, Weiss encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos y podía rodearla sin dificultad para protegerla. ¿Pero cómo hacer eso cuando era ella misma la que estaba lastimando?

—Tú, idiota estúpido, no sigas haciéndolo difícil —Weiss habló cortando los pensamientos de la rubia—. Sólo ha sido un enamoramiento pasajero que seguramente se irá mañana. ¡Déjame en paz, bruto!

—¿Estarás bien? —la miró entornando los ojos al alojar un poco su agarre.

—Estaré bien, imbécil, no tienes que actuar raro y mostrarte preocupada cuando no lo estás realmente —la empujó hacia atrás—. Si tanto problema tienes, tal vez deba darle una oportunidad a Jaune para evitarte problemas y puedas estar tranquila —se rió para que Yang la soltara finalmente al decir aquello de la forma más cruel que podía.

Yang frunció el ceño molesta.

—Sólo deja de molestarme —finalmente Weiss se salió del abrazo y se limpió el rostro mirándose en el espejo que estaba a un costado para tratar de arreglar el desastre de su rostro.

Le había dado la espalda a Yang que agachó la cabeza apretando los puños con fuerza. Weiss decidió ignorarla, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba sufriendo de ver a la rubia así. Podía sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo de Yang y por unos segundos tuvo miedo de que hiciera alguna tontería. Trató de recordarse que no podía ser indulgente, debía mantenerse en su papel de frialdad para que no doliera tanto el rechazo. Era lo mejor, se dijo.

Dio un paso hacia la salida, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, una mano tomó su cintura y la giró.

Sus labios golpearon con los labios de Yang para su sorpresa, tenía las defensas bajas y había sido tan repentino que no pudo evitarlo. Su mente se saltó los latidos del corazón y dejó que el fuego que Yang irradiaba la alcanzara y comenzara a quemarla.

El toque era rudo, en cierta medida, al menos así al inicio, cuando con la sorpresa se había puesto rígida y sólo era el choque de sus bocas. Yang se movió apresando uno de sus labios y la sensación fue como mil mariposas dentro de su estómago. No pudo evitar responder y moverse del mismo modo. Sus dientes rozaron la blanda carne y una lengua de pronto se entrometió para abrirse paso dentro de su boca.

Sino fuera porque Yang estaba sosteniendola de la cintura, Weiss habría caído de rodillas por los abrumadores sentimientos que la estaban invadiendo. Sus manos se aferraron el cuello de la rubia en un desesperado intento de prolongar su agonía, pero el dolor que vino fue más fuerte al final.

_"Una Schnee no se conforma con migajas. Yo merezco más que eso." _

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Gritó en cuanto la apartó y una bofetada resonó cuando la mano de Weiss golpeó la mejilla de Yang.

—¡¿Quién rayos te crees para besarme así?! —le volvió a gritar sumamente enojada, las lágrimas habían vuelto a brotar de sus ojos pero esta vez eran de coraje—. Sin mi consentimiento, como un bruto. ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí otra vez! ¡No voy a ser tu burla ni tu diversión!

—Espera, Weiss… —aún con la mejilla dolorosa Yang reaccionó para recibir un empujón y las palabras hirientes que la apabullaron de peor manera.

Ya no busco ir tras la chica, se quedó allí volcando su frustración sobre sí misma golpeándose la otra mejilla. Lo había empeorado todo al haber actuado irracionalmente. No entendía porqué razón había besado a Weiss, no había necesidad de hacer eso, pero lo había hecho. Lo más jodido era que lo había disfrutado mientras duró. Eso sólo generó más dudas y confusión en su cabeza.

Ella no quería a la chica Schnee, a ella no le gustaba Weiss… ¿entonces por qué la había besado?

—¡La culpa de todo esto es de Blake! —exclamó antes de azotar la puerta al salir del área de baños.

~o~

Weiss salió limpiándose las lágrimas aunque a esas alturas seguramente su maquillaje debía estar arruinado. Estaba hecha un lío y dudaba poder estar medianamente presentable para continuar con esa locura de la cita. Sólo deseaba regresar a su departamento y hundirse en su cama a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Esa hubiera sido una buena opción, si no fuera una Schnee. Su orgullo no le iba a permitir rendirse y deprimirse como una perdedora. Los Schnee no eran perdedores. Pero en ese momento se sentía menos Schnee que nunca.

—Disculpa estás bien —una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, había permanecido de pie delante de uno de los arreglos naturales sin tomar consciencia de su alrededor—. Quien te haya hecho llorar así no merece tus lágrimas.

Se volteó a mirar quien era él que le estaba hablando y se topó con un chico de cabello corto y azul que le sonreía con una brillante dentadura.

—Toma —le ofreció un pañuelo de un azul claro—, las chicas lindas como tú no deben sufrir de amor —hizo una pose de chico genial que hizo sonreír a Weiss, el muchacho estaba tratando de animarla y le agradeció el gesto, después de todo no era tan mal parecido—. Si sonríes te ves más bonita.

—¿Te sabes todo el manual de conquista? —aceptó su pañuelo y lo usó para limpiarse algunas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Sería presuntuoso decir que colabore con su elaboración? —sonrió aún más ampliamente que prácticamente deslumbró a Weiss con la blancura de sus dientes.

—No creo que te sea de mucha utilidad conmigo —le respondió para bajarle un poco los humos.

—Bueno, siempre puedo escribir un nuevo capítulo dedicado enteramente a ti —guiñó uno de sus ojos azules y Weiss estuvo a punto de despedirlo—. Neptune Vasilias —le extendió la mano para presentarse—, un gusto de conocerte. Puedo parecer un idiota, pero si al menos puedo devolver la sonrisa a tu rostro, me daré por bien servido.

Ante esa presentación y viendo mejor al chico, buena ropa, aspecto impecable, buen porte y con un apellido que se le hacía de buena familia, podía darle una oportunidad más. Al menos sus intentos eran menos insufribles que los de Jaune y si podía distraerla de pensar en Yang al menos por unos momentos, ella podía tolerarlo.

—Weiss Schnee —tomó su mano para corresponder el saludo—, y espero que así sea.

—¡Perfecto! —soltó la mano de Weiss—. ¿Puedo invitarte algo? Vengo con unos amigos, pero ellos pueden vivir sin mi por un rato.

—Yo también vengo con unos amigos —recordó, casi con pesar.

—En ese caso, tendré que robarte de ellos si no te molesta —hizo una reverencia para indicarle el seguirlo.

—Creo que mis amigos pueden prescindir de mi presencia también —asintió y siguió al chico.

~o~

—¡Hey Romeo! —Blake saludo a Jaune que parecía abatido—. ¿Tienes ya nuestros lugares?

—Si, pero no encuentro a Weiss —aún miró alrededor sin encontrar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

—Debe estar con Yang, ya aparecerán —lo jaló del brazo—, mejor dinos dónde debemos ir, Ruby ya tiene hambre.

—Espero la comida sea tan buena como la que hace papá —exclamó entusiasmada.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sección en planta alta, una bonita vista de buena parte del restaurante, al menos del lado sur. Apenas de reojo, alcanzo a ver la trenza blanca de Weiss yendo junto a un chico que no era Yang hacia otra sección opuesta a ellos. Busco a Yang, pero no encontró rastro de su amiga.

—¿Aquí es donde estaremos? —preguntó pero no se sentó, Ruby fue la primera en tomar un lugar—. Muy bien, regresó en un momento, creo que quiero algo del bar.

—¡Yo también! —Ruby levantó la mano emocionada.

—Lo siento, aún eres menor de edad y tu hermana me mataría si te doy alcohol. Mejor cuida a nuestro Romeo —dijo antes de alejarse.

—Soy Jaune —protestó, pero Blake ya no estaba en su alcance.

~o~

Yang se había ido a sentar en el área del bar, en la barra, pidiendo una cerveza para pasar el rato. No tenía ánimos de volver con sus amigos, ni tampoco sabía qué hacer con todo su asunto con Weiss. Quería pensar, quería despejar todas sus dudas, la confusión que era después del beso.

Si era sincera, lo había disfrutado, mucho. Secretamente había querido saber qué se sentiría besar a la chica, pero con todos sus avances despreciado, se había refugiado en la idea de que sólo era un juego. Además estaba lo de Blake. Eso sabía que no tenía futuro, la chica gato le había plantado el alto desde el inicio y en parte también se había encaprichado en conquistarla. Sólo que, como ella le había mostrado, las cosas no eran así.

Su mejilla aún dolía por la cachetada que Weiss le había dado, aunque más le dolía el porqué se la había dado. Todo era tan extraño, tan increíble. Tal vez esos sentimientos existían ahí, pero simplemente no los había dejado crecer adecuadamente y se habían alimentado de su propia tontería.

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza casi llegando al fondo de la misma y decidió pedir otra más. Busco al camarero, pero este estaba atendiendo a un grupo de chicos que parecían estar divirtiéndose. Se le hicieron conocidos, al menos algunos de ellos los había visto antes. Eran del equipo de fútbol, generalmente los veia entrenar casi al mismo tiempo que ella cuando el entrenador los sacaba a correr en el campo de la escuela para hacer cardio. Recordó muy bien la clase de tipos que eran, precisamente la clase de patanes en los que ella había evitado convertirse.

El líder de la camarilla era un tal Cardin, los otros no valía la pena hacer memoria de sus nombres, eran la escoria que le besaba los pies a su líder.

El camarero la vio y enseguida le mandó otra cerveza. Yang la recibió apenas derramando el contenido del tarro al llevarla a su boca. Quería ignorar a los tipos aquellos, pero su conversación era demasiado bulliciosa que no pudo evitar escuchar.

—Ese maldito malnacido fue por el premio mayor —dijo uno de ellos.

—Parece que te ganó la apuesta Cardin —otro habló en tono de burla—. Ya puedes irte despidiendo de tu auto deportivo.

—Ese estúpido extranjero no ha ganó todavía —habló el aludido, un tipo un poco más alto que Yang, fornido y de una reputación de bully que hacía que la mayoría de los estudiantes procurarán evitarlo—. La chica Schnee va a rechazarlo como a todos los demás, ella necesita un verdadero hombre que la someta. Su actitud de perra desdeñosa sólo la hace más deseable. Ella es un trofeo que va a adornar mi escaparate, porque al fin y al cabo alguien de su cuna sólo puede estar con alguien como yo, un Winchester.

—Pues parece que él ya dio el primer paso —el tipo que dijo eso se rió, pero enseguida fue callado por el arrebato de Cardin.

El chico azotó el vaso de su bebida sobre la barra con furia y más de uno se volteó a mirarlo, pero al ver quien era prefirieron seguir cada quien en lo suyo a tener que meterse en su camino. Yang estaba temblando de ira desde que había escuchado el nombre de Weiss ser pronunciado de la forma más peyorativa y denigrante posible por Cardin.

—Es momento de ponerlo en su lugar y mostrarle quién es el hombre aquí —se levantó de su asiento acomodándose la ropa, que a leguas se veía cara, para dirigirse a otro lugar.

Cuando pasó junto a Yang, ésta no pudo evitar meterse con él. Tenía que joderle de algún modo por todo lo que había dicho el imbécil.

Se levantó al mismo tiempo que el paso y "sin querer" derramó su cerveza sobre todo el frente del chico. La camisa de vestir y el saco casual que llevaba terminaron empapados del líquido frío y con el olor escandaloso del alcohol y la cebada.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?! —Cardin se limpió la cara, porque incluso ahí le llegó la cerveza—. ¡Idiota!

—¡Ups! Fue un accidente —Yang se mostró apenada pero la risa delataba que había sido premeditado.

—Acabas de arruinar un traje carísimo —la tomó del cuello de su camisa—. Vas a tener que pagar por esto.

—Enviame la cuenta de la tintorería —dijo con burla—. Ahora suéltame antes de que te vuelva a sentar de un puñetazo.

—Atrévete estúpida Xiao Long —Cardin pronunció después de verla unos momentos y ubicar su rostro—. Podrás estar muy buena, pero te hace falta una buena cogida para que dejes de perseguir chicas. Podría ofrecerme a hacerte el favor, pero no me mezclo con tu tipo de basura.

Yang lo empujó para que la soltara y estaba a punto de lanzar el primer golpe cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

—No le des el gusto de molestarte —Blake apareció en el momento justo para evitar una pelea innecesaria—. Los imbéciles siempre serán imbéciles.

—Hazle caso a tu amiga y ahórrate la humillación Xiao Long —sus amigos se apresuraron a rodearlo para darle el respaldo, si peleaba con Cardin seguramente este haría que sus compinches le dieran una paliza, pero poco le podía importar eso—. Ya ajustaremos cuentas después.

—Mejor de una vez —apartó a Blake de un movimiento y con la otra mano levantó su puño para estrellarlo en un golpe cruzado sobre la cara de Cardin, al menos se iba a llevar el gusto de romperle la boca.

—¡Yang, no! —trató de apartarla pero ya era muy tarde.

Los amigos de Cardin fueron a por Yang y la rubia tuvo el plato lleno al enfrentarse a dos de ellos mientras el otro se interponía para mantener a Cardin lejos de ella.

Los tipos eran, al igual que Cardin, miembros del equipo de fútbol. Una panda de inútiles que podía manejar, al menos eso esperaba, era un buen momento para practicar su boxeo.

El primero se lanzó sobre ella para golpearla, pero lo esquivo con relativa facilidad al dar un paso al costado y con un uppercut de derecha plantado sobre su mandíbula lo mandó a volar para deshacerse de él. El otro matoncillo entró en la lucha con una patada directo a su abdomen que Yang aguantó y con rapidez tomó su pierna para empujarlo hacia atrás dándole un jab directo a las partes bajas. El tipo quedó en el suelo agarrándose la entrepierna y quejándose de la vida.

El relevo fue tomado por el último compinche que le lanzó una botella de la barra como distracción antes de golpear con su puño directo a su cara. Yang no pudo evitar el golpe aunque se movió, los nudillos del tipo impactaron sobre su ceja izquierda abriéndole una pequeña herida por la carne reventada.

El destanteo duró unos segundos que fue suficiente para que Cardin arremetiera también con un tacleo que le sacó el aire y la llevó al suelo.

Blake apenas pudo quitarse lo suficiente para no ser arrollada por el cuerpo de Yang que cayó sobre una mesa rompiendo la base y tirando al suelo todo lo que había encima. La comida voló junto a los platos y vasos que se estrellaron haciéndose añicos, era cristalería, y su ropa terminó llena de fideos, carne y diversos líquidos. Cardin se burló de ella riéndose a carcajadas.

—Con eso estamos a mano, Xiao Long —se agachó de frente a Yang y está aprovecho para jalarlo al suelo y golpearlo desde ahí.

Ambos se revolcaron sobre los vidrios y la comida hasta que llegaron los de seguridad del restaurante para separarlos y arrestarlos.

En medio de la trifulca, Blake sacó su pergamino para llamar a Ruby. No tardó demasiado en aparecer puesto que el embrollo había llegado hasta donde estaban. Aunque no fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta. En el otro extremo, los comensales curiosos se arremolinaron para ver el chisme y murmurar.

—¡Suéltame! —Cardin pataleo tratando de quitarse a los gorilas de seguridad que lo estaban escoltando.

Yang no puso mucha resistencia, principalmente porque se había llevado la peor parte. Sangre brotaba de su cara y algunos cortes en sus brazos, se dolía las cosillas e iba caminando con dificultad, aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara al ver que Cardin tenía el labio roto y un moretón en la cara y sus amigos habían huido como ratas antes de ser detenidos.

—¡Sis!

—¡Yang!

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, Ruby y Weiss aparecieron para contemplar lo que quedaba de la escena y ver a la rubia ser conducida a otro extremo del local en espera de la policía.

—Disculpen las molestias.

Un grupo de meseros comenzaron a realizar la limpieza del desastre mientras un chico de rasgos Mistrailis ofrecía disculpas a los clientes presentes. Jaune se acercó a él para preguntarle qué había pasado, al parecer era su amigo, y enterarse que iban a hacer ahora. Ruby, Weiss y Blake fueron detrás de los guardias con la preocupación del estado de su amiga, aunque no fueron los únicos, el chico que estaba con Weiss también fue con ellas.

—¡¿Qué rayos hizo Yang?! —Weiss preguntó molesta a Blake y Ruby, está última contrajo los hombros para decir que tampoco tenía idea.

—La vine a buscar porque ninguna de las dos había aparecido y la vi en el bar —comenzó Blake a explicar, habían llegado hasta la oficina del gerente y no las habían dejado pasar—, ella estaba discutiendo con ese tipo.

—¡Estúpido Cardin! —Ruby gruñó enojada—. Siempre está molestando personas.

—Yang se enganchó con él y terminaron peleando —Blake se desinfló, había querido detenerla pero Yang es demasiado testaruda para su propio bien.

—Bueno, al menos le dio un buen golpe —el chico que había acompañado a Weiss habló llamando la atención de las otras chicas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —los ojos plateados de Ruby lo miraron con extrañeza.

—Neptune Vasilias —hizo una reverencia galante que le ganó un giro de ojos de Blake—, acabo de conocer a esta bella mujer y estábamos pasando un momento agradable cuando nos dimos cuenta de la pelea.

—¡Qué estaba pensando esa bruta! —estalló enojada y fue peor cuando la puerta se abrió para que una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro entrara con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y dejara ver a Yang sentada en una de las sillas con la cara goteando de sangre, el corazón de Weiss se contrajo—. ¡Me va ha escuchar!

Con toda la altanería y prepotencia que era capaz cuando lo Schnee se apoderaba de ella, irrumpió en la oficina del gerente de manera apabullante.

—¡No está permitido el paso! —el gerente, un hombre alto de abundante barba negra, la detuvo—. ¡Tiene que permanecer afuera hasta que la policía venga por estos!

—Lo que sea que se haya roto o los problemas que se ocasionaron, carguelos a mi cuenta —de su bolsa sacó una deslumbrante tarjeta platino del banco SDC—. Tenga y dejemos a solas.

—Señorita, no puede irrumpir de esa manera —el hombre no agarro la tarjeta y Weiss se la aventó a la cara.

—Soy una Schnee, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera —se cruzó de brazos ignorando la mirada de Yang que detrás de su dolor estaba conteniendo la risa.

La cara del gerente se puso roja que se podía jurar que le iba a salir humo de las orejas pero se dio cuenta de un detalle, la tarjeta había caído, después de rebotar en su pecho, sobre su escritorio y mostraba en letras doradas el nombre de Weiss Schnee. Al instante, al darse cuenta de eso, se alisó la ropa y después de toser ligeramente cambió su tono.

—Señorita Schnee, no se preocupe por las molestias, nosotros nos haremos cargo de…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió—. Acaso no me escucho, déjenos a solas —lo miró con sus ojos fríos como el hielo—. Cobre lo gastos y después nos dejara ir sin ningún problema.

—Me temo que la policía está en camino —el gerente tragó saliva.

—Entonces despidalos de regreso —dijo sin más y se volvió hacia los dos acusados.

—Schnee, no pensé que al fin te rindieras a mí —Cardin se levantó sonriendo como un idiota, según la apreciación de Yang, pero rápidamente su avance fue frenado.

—Porque siquiera me estás hablando Winchester —Weiss se cruzó de brazos—. La última vez fui extremadamente clara en decir que no quería nada contigo y que no te acercaras a mí a menos que quisieras una orden de restricción.

—¡Maldita perra! —Cardin se abalanzó enojado, pero Yang se interpuso.

—Pensándolo mejor, entregue este tipo a la policía —ordenó Weiss y el gerente sujeto a Cardin, aún cuando Cardin era alto, el gerente lo era aún más que él.

—Lo moveremos a otro sitio donde no la moleste señorita Schnee —lo agarro con rudeza—. ¿Qué hacemos con la rubia?

—Yo me encargo de ella —le arrebató la caja de primeros auxilios a la chica morena y los despidió de la oficina—. Que nadie me moleste.

—Sí señorita.

A empujones el gerente sacó a Cardin, siendo seguido por la chica detrás de él y ésta cerró la puerta para darles privacidad como ordenó.

No pasaron ni siquiera unos segundos de silencio cuando Weiss comenzó a gritarle a Yang.

—¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al meterte en una pelea estúpida?! —Yang se mordió la lengua para no responderle—. ¡Mírate cómo estás ahora! ¡La ropa arruinada, la cara golpeada! ¡Por los dioses! ¡Estas sangrando!

—No es como que no haya sangrado antes —se cruzó de brazos y algunas gotas rojas cayeron sobre su pecho—. Estoy acostumbrada a los golpes, ¿recuerdas? Estoy en el equipo de boxeo de la escuela.

—Un deporte de trogloditas que debería ser prohibido —contraataco—. Si por mi fuera clausuraría esa barbarie que promueven.

—¿Y qué haría yo entonces? —Yang estaba también enojandose.

—¡Otra cosa! —le devolvió Weis con un grito más alto.

—Pues lamento no estar a la altura de tus expectativas —dijo con un tono dolido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Weiss la miró con irritación.

—No soy una dama, ni un caballero, tal vez no tengo modales, ni las influencias o el dinero que tú tienes, pero no voy a ser un imbécil como esos dos —la encaró mirándola con esos ojos lilas que parecían rojos por la sangre a su alrededor.

—¿Qué dices? —Weiss puso una de sus mano en su cadera y con la otra le apuntó al pecho—. No te rebajaria a la posición de Cardin, pero eso no quita que te comportes como una idiota y me haga repensar eso.

—Pues no lo soy, quiero hacer las cosas bien —le gritó dando un paso adelante haciendo que el dedo de Weiss se enterrara en su pecho—. No soy como Cardin ni como el otro idiota que se acercó a ti para sacarte.

—¿Neptune? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí? —Weiss retrocedió un paso poniendo su palma para que Yang no siguiera avanzando.

—¿Quieres saber por qué rayos me agarre a golpes con Cardin? —Yang estaba fuera de sí acorralado a Weiss contra el escritorio del gerente—. Tal vez debas preguntarle a tu nuevo amigo.

—Yang… —exclamó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, Weiss estaba atrapada—. No sé qué tiene él que decir a esto, pero hasta ahora sólo ha sido amable conmigo.

—¿Amable dices? —se rió con sorna—. Cualquiera que tenga a Cardin de amigo no es más que otro imbécil.

—¡Cómo tú lo eres! —Weiss desesperada puso ambas manos para empujar a Yang, pero esta no se movió nada.

—Yo nunca apostaría con el idiota de Cardin acerca de ti —Yang sujeto las manos de la chica—. Jamás dejaría que nadie nunca se acerque a ti con esas intenciones.

—Yang, estuviste bebiendo —Weiss luchó para apartarla bajando la cabeza para no verla, sólo que Yang cerró más su agarre sobre ella para no dejarla ir.

—Weiss —la llamó por su nombre, pero está vez su tono no estaba lleno de ira—, no pude soportarlo, no cuando escuche como Cardin hablaba de ti. Me lleno de enojo, sólo pensé en romperle la cara y hacerle tragar sus palabras porque nadie, nadie, se puede meter contigo. No voy a permitir que ningún tipo te haga sufrir, ni siquiera si soy yo.

Weiss volteó a verla y sus ojos se encontraron, aunque la sangre aún seguía ahí; ya estaba secando, los ojos lila de Yang ya no estaban como antes. Su iris brillaba con las lágrimas contenidas y la calidez que emanaba calentó el corazón de Weiss que se quedó sin aliento.

—Aún no entiendo las cosas, probablemente necesite un poco de tiempo para comprenderlo totalmente, pero sí sé que no puedo tolerar la idea de que mires a nadie más, de que otros vengan a intentar conquistarte y te vayas a alejar, que me apartes de ti por los errores que he cometido y que tengo esta necesidad extraña de estar contigo y sólo contigo —sus alientos se encontraron uno con el de la otra—. Weiss…

—Yang…

El corazón de Weiss latía a una velocidad apabullante y estaba esperando que Yang cerrará la distancia entre ellas, pero la rubia no cortaba esos últimos milímetros existentes entre sus labios. Se dio cuenta que Yang estaba esperando su consentimiento para no volver a hacerlo como la primera vez.

—¡Bésame ya bruto! —dijo irritada rozando los labios de la rubia y jalandola de su camisa.

El beso no fue tan áspero como el primero, ni tampoco inesperado, sino todo lo contrario. Aún cuando podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, que era lo único que arruinaba las cosas, pudo disfrutar del calor y la calidez que Yang estaba usando. Se rindió a los brazos que la acunaban aunque le resultó un poco desagradable la sensación de los restos de comida sobre la rubia.

Una sonrisa en la boca de Yang rompió el momento y Weiss frunció el ceño molesta. Si quería seguir recibiendo esos besos, antes debía hacer algo con la esa tonta rubia. La separó para mirarla con seriedad.

—Si solo estas jugando Yang Xiao Long, yo juro que… —Yang la calló con otro beso antes de que pudiera terminar—. No espera… —Weiss cortó el beso pero Yang la volvió a atrapar—. ¡Yang Xiao Long!

La separó finalmente sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

—No estoy jugando, ni estoy bromeando, sólo soy yo besando a la chica que me vuelve loca y no sé porqué, pero quiero averiguarlo —le sonrió con esas típicas sonrisas marca registrada que solía usar contra ella—. Así que solo dejame consentirte.

De nueva cuenta se hizo hacia delante para besarla pero Weiss puso una de sus manos sobre su boca.

—Está bien, aceptó eso, pero antes tendremos que limpiar el desastre que eres y en lo que mes convertido —dijo señalando también lo obvio, por el abrazo, su ropa estaba manchada de comida y otras cosas que no quería pensar—. Ahora dame espacio para curarte esas heridas.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentar mientras sacaba del botiquín lo necesario para retirar la sangre.

—Lo que tú ordenes princesa —Weiss le lanzó una mala cara y un paquete de gasas que se estrelló contra su frente.

—¿Es que acaso nunca vas a comportarte? —la chica se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Me encanta cuando eres tú quien me corrige —le guiñó el ojo, no sin dolor en el proceso y Weiss rodó los ojos.

—Te pondré una gasa en la boca para callarte y me dejes hacer esto —comenzó a trabajar y Yang dejó de hablar pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se borró más.

~o~

—Bueno, ¿ahora en qué problema te metiste jovencita? —la puerta de la oficina fue abierta de pronto y un hombre de cabello negro engominado apareció de pronto con su uniforme de policía—. Las manos en un lugar donde pueda verlas —comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver la escena.

Weiss había brincando tan alto y tan lejos de Yang que en el camino había tirado una silla y lo que había en ella, que era lo que había usado para curar a la chica rubia.

—¡Tío Qrow! —Yang trató de arreglarse y ayudar a Weiss con el desastre—. No es lo que parece… Bueno sí, pero…

—¡Yang! —Weiss la calló, la joven Schnee tenía las mejillas y en general toda la cara roja hasta las orejas, ya era vergonzoso el que alguien las hubiera descubierto, pero era peor que esa persona fuera precisamente el tío de Yang.

Si existía alguien que fuera más terrible que la rubia además de su padre, era su tío del demonio.

—Bien jugado Blondie —levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta a Weiss.

—Sólo me sorprendió es todo… Y únicamente estaba ayudando a Yang con sus heridas —se justificó Weiss pero su cara y sus ropas desarregladas no ayudaban en nada a su caso.

—Si… Claro —le dio por su lado el hombre mayor—. Te conozco —dijo tratando de hacer memoria—. ¡Eres la chica de las drogas!

—¡Que no estaba vendiendo drogas a Ruby! —gritó ofendida y Yang y Qrow se rieron de eso, pero sólo Yang recibió la mirada enojada de Weiss.

—Si… Tío, córtala —le pidió al hombre que parara la burla.

—Está bien —se cuadró con seriedad—, sólo pasaba a decirles que me llevaré a ese pobre idiota que está aquí al lado, le daremos un rato de diversión en la estación —guiñó un ojo y Yang sonrió levantando pulgares—. Vi el video de la pelea, me quedé con una copia —añadió orgulloso—. Has mejorado esos golpes, tu izquierda está más fuerte.

—El duro entrenamiento —levantó sus brazos mostrando sus bíceps, Weiss giró los ojos—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas? —le preguntó a su tío.

—Ruby me llamó —se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más evidente—. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo mientras los demás trabajamos —dijo como despedida—. Sólo usen protección por favor, no quiero mas sobrinos en el corto plazo.

Yang comenzó a reírse y Weiss se escondió detrás de ella avergonzada.

—¡Ah, y cambiense esa ropa! —soltó finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

~o~

—Entonces, ¿eres de Vacuo? —Ruby preguntó curiosa al chico de cabello azul.

—Si, sólo estoy de intercambio por algunos meses —dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Ruby, Blake y Neptune estaban sentados en la barra del bar con Jaune a su lado llorando y lamentándose de su mala suerte. El amigo del rubio le estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua de naranja.

—Será mejor que no bebas alcohol —lo plantó delante de él.

—Ren, ¿por qué me persigue la desgracia? —se quejó amargamente y su amigo suspiró mientras servía otra ronda para el resto.

—Oye, ya llegará la chica indicada —Neptune le palmeó el hombro ya que lo tenía al lado.

Estaban en el siguiente orden, Blake al inicio con Neptune al lado, luego Jaune y Ruby al final.

—¿Y cómo es que se conocen? —Ruby continuó con su interrogatorio.

—Tenemos un amigo en común —Neptune dijo antes de dar otro sorbo—. Es otro rubio que mordió el polvo con Blake.

—No lo invoques por favor —Blake se sacudió—. La última vez él e Ilya tuvieron un altercado y les prohibí volver a armar una escena.

—¡Aww vamos! —la codeo—. Mi hermano es el mejor partido.

—Paso de relaciones tormentosas por el momento —levantó su vaso—. ¡Viva la soltería! —exclamó sin tanta emoción y sólo Jaune levantó su agua también quejándose en el proceso.

—Yang va a estar muy enojada contigo cuando se entere de todo —Ruby golpeó su vaso con Jaune antes de darle un trago.

—También contigo —alzó de nuevo su vaso.

—Todos moriremos cruel y salvajemente —los cuatro chocaron sus vasos apesadumbrados con las palabras de Ruby.

—¿Crees que si le digo que respete mi cara, no me golpeara el rostro? —Neptune miró a Blake preocupado—. Vivo de esta belleza —sonrió nervioso y Blake solo se rió de él.

—Buena suerte con mi hermana —Ruby se rió nerviosa también.

~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~


End file.
